


I Found You

by LisaBelco



Series: Thor/Avengers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaBelco/pseuds/LisaBelco
Summary: Set during the Avengers Movie, where Loki Brings an injured Jane Foster to Asgard but what are his real motives. Please Read and Review...





	1. Prologue.

Loki had escaped the Chitauri and what they had helped him do to New York. To be honest which was a very rare thing for the God of Lies, Loki had not wanted to attack Midgard again but he had no choice. The Avengers had been worthy opponents but with Thor fighting alongside them this was one battle the Master would have definitely lost. Ducking out of the path of an arrow Loki cloaked himself in invisibility and ran down a deserted alleyway to an abandoned warehouse. With his heart still beating rapidly, Loki slipped inside the warehouse and cleared his thoughts, all except one. Thor’s last words that had been spoken to him not so long ago were now repeating over and over in his head like a broken record; 

“You are not a king”.

The warehouse was one large room, it’s stone walls cracked and a few crate boxes scattered across the floor which was un-swept and was home to a few scattered beer cans. Sitting against the wall Loki took a few deep breaths and ran his fingers through his hair wondering how he was going to explain his failure to the Master. Knowing the punishment would be severe like it had been the last time he had disobeyed Loki stood to his feet and prepared to open a portal when a slight whimper of pain broke his concentration. Looking around the room Loki believed he was hearing things and once again prepared to open the portal but a quiet sob caused him to look at some large crates at the end of the room. Removing his dagger Loki hardened his jaw and approached the crate boxes slowly.

As Loki got closer to the crates the quiet sobs continued until suddenly they stopped. Taking a deep breath of annoyance Loki looked behind the crate boxes curious to see what had been interrupting him but his dagger was quickly sheathed when he saw who had been making the sobs of pain. It was Jane Foster Thor’s mortal companion.

Kneeling down beside the mortal Loki pushed her long brown hair out of her face and seeing her frightened caramels brown eyes he took in her full form and saw what had been making sob. The head of a Chitauri spear was lodged in her stomach. Knowing it was his fault this mortal had been injured Loki carefully picked her up in his arms and said “Master will make you better”.

Jane looked up at her saviour knowing who he was and a terrible fear rippled through her before she snapped “just kill me already you demon”.  
Shaking his head Loki looked at her and said “no Jane Foster I will not kill you and hopefully one day you will understand why I attacked Midgard and harmed its people”.

Jane coughed up a little blood and shaking her head she said “it doesn’t matter why you attacked Midgard, I’ll never forgive you for what you have done”.  
Feeling guilt rip through him for the pain he had caused this mortal woman and the countless innocent lives that had been slain Loki knew he couldn’t bring her to Master. Master would torture her continuously until her mind was so broken that she could be easily controlled. Stepping outside the warehouse Loki removed the veil in hopes that Heimdall would be able to see him. Before he could call out the Asgardian’s name, the Bifrost opened transporting both Loki and Jane to Asgard.


	2. Chapter 1

The Watchman Heimdall removed his sword from the mechanism in the Bifrost as Loki appeared before him. The Dark Prince had indeed changed a lot since Heimdall had last seen him. Gone was his healthy glow only to be replaced by pale skin, too pale for Loki and gone was the mischief that twinkled in his eyes only to be replaced dark circles, emptiness and fear. 

Glaring down at the Fallen Prince Heimdall noticed Jane Foster unconscious and wounded in his arms and said “bringing this mortal here to Asgard will not convince me or the All Father that you have changed Loki”.

Loki looked at Heimdall knowing it would be hard to convince the Watcher but taking a deep breath he whispered loud enough for Heimdall to hear “please Heimdall send for the All Father. Jane Foster is badly injured and she needs help”.

“Why should I listen to you, you who put the Nine Realms in danger and tried to have the All Father assassinated. The All Mother may look past your lies but I will not Trickster” growled Heimdall as he alerted a Palace Guard to summon the All Father.

While they waited Heimdall watched Loki carefully and seeing the All Father enter the Observatory with five Palace Guards he stepped closer to Loki fearing this could be another trick. Odin glared at Loki but his expression softened when he saw Jane Foster in his son’s arms. Seeing her wound he turned to a Palace Guard and ordered “take this woman to the Healers immediately”. The Palace Guard approached Loki and gently took Jane from his arms before rushing her to the Healers.  
Tightening his grip on Gungnir Odin returned the glare back to Loki and asked “do you think by bringing this mortal here will make me forget about the crimes you have committed against the Nine Realms?”.

Hardening his mouth Loki met Odin’s glare and replied “her healers would not have been able to save her so I brought her here in hope that the All Father would let her be cared for”. Seeing his Mother Frigga enter the Observatory Loki added “Jane Foster may be a mortal but she once helped Thor so please save her”.

Frigga approached her youngest son and seeing the emptiness in his eyes she hugged him gently before saying “welcome home my son”. Looking back at Odin she said “I’m going to the Healing Rooms, I will speak to you both later”.

Odin watched his wife leave before beckoning two Prison Guards who had just arrived to come forward. Looking at Loki he asked “you could have escaped, why risk your freedom for a mortal woman injured by your own actions?”.

Feeling restraints being placed on his wrists Loki replied “I could have gone back to Master and accepted my punishment but Master would not have helped her and if I had left her, no one would have found her in that abandoned building”.

Odin listened to the son he had lost and let him finish his ramblings before asking “tell me Loki who is this Master you speak of?”

Loki shifted nervously on his feet and tried to hide the fear that was evident in his eyes before replying “Master plucked me from the Void. He tortured me until I obeyed him and when I didn’t I was given to the Chitauri as a play thing”.

Odin could tell his son was speaking the truth and was horrified to see how broken this Master had made him. Turning to the Prison and Palace Guards he ordered “my son’s words are not to leave this room and take my son to the Healing Rooms at once”. Obeying their king the two Prison Guards escorted Loki to the Healing Rooms. Odin watched them go before mounting Sleipnir and racing back to the palace.

The walk to the Healing Rooms was long to Loki but his mind kept drifting back to the many times he had been there when he was young. He had always been getting injured when he was a child, of course these injuries wouldn’t have happened if Thor had realised that his younger brother was not able to do what he could do. Loki snapped out of his memories when he realised Odin was leading him into a Healing Room where the Head Healer Eir stood. Turning to the Prison Guards Odin said “remove my son’s restraints and place the bracelet on his wrist, it will stop him from using any magic against us. Then you will leave and stand guard outside the door”. The Prison Guards did as they were told and left the Healing Room to stand watch.

Bowing at the All Father Eir smiled at Loki surprised to see him alive after his fall from the Bifrost. Taking his arm gently she hoped the Fallen Prince would remember all the times she had shown him kindness in the past as she led him over to the examination table. “Take your coat and tunic off Loki so I may inspect any physical damage you may have received” said Eir quietly.

Loki sat on the bed and not wanting to do what she asked he smirked and said “I’m fine Eir there is no physical damage caused by those idiotic Avengers from Midgard”. Noticing Odin give him a pointed look Loki nodded and removed his coat and tunic revealing his chest, torso and back to Odin and Eir who were left speechless at what they saw. Loki’s back was covered with angry red welts no doubt caused by a whip and his torso and chest was littered with strange angry claw marks.

Feeling a sudden pang of guilt for not trying to find his son sooner Odin came closer to Loki and placing a hand on his shoulder to which Loki shied away from and said “they can’t hurt you any more my son. You are safe here on Asgard”.

Loki shook his head and curled into a ball on the examination table sobbing before he whispered “it doesn’t matter what you say, I belong to him now, I’m his stolen relic and he won’t let me go until I’m dead”.

Odin looked upon his son seeing how broken and tormented he had become. Sitting beside Loki he took him in a fatherly embrace and said “Loki you are not a stolen relic. You are my son and I will do everything within my power to ensure that you are well again and when you are strong again we will face this creature you call Master and make him pay for what he has done to the Prince of Asgard”. Not getting any response Odin looked down at Loki and saw that he had fallen asleep. Setting Loki down carefully on the examination table Odin turned to Eir and commanded “heal my son’s wounds while he sleeps but summon me the minute he wakes up”.

Eir nodded her head and said “of course my king” and watched him leave the room before summoning her magic to heal Loki’s physical wounds. The mental wounds would take longer and it was going to be interesting to find out how Thor would react to his youngest brother rescuing Jane Foster.


	3. Chapter 2

Frigga sat patiently outside a Healing Room while two Healers Aria and Brunhilda tended to Jane. She was confused as to why Loki would give up his freedom to save Jane Foster and what he hoped to gain from this one small act of mercy. Realising that she was thinking how Odin would she smiled and thought that maybe, just maybe the son she had once known was still inside Loki begging to be forgiven. Frigga pushed the thought from her mind when she saw Odin approach her.  
Feeling weary from the morning activities Odin sat beside Frigga and asked “so how does Jane Foster fair?”.

Frigga furrowed her brows and replied “the Healers are still tending to her” Taking a deep breath she looked at Odin and asked “why would Loki bring the Mortal here? There has to be some other reason beside having her healed”.

Odin took Frigga’s hand in his own and replied “we know why Frigga but I also believe there is another reason, what I don’t know but I am certain we will find out soon enough. As for Loki’s condition I’m afraid he has been damaged both physically and mentally. His back is covered with large angry welts no doubt caused by a whip and his torso and chest is littered with strange claw marks, but his mind is so tortured that he believes the one he calls Master will never let him go until he is dead and that even here on Asgard he is not safe”. Seeing tears fill his Queen’s eyes Odin added “Eir will heal his wounds and together Frigga we will drive the control this Master has on our son”.

Frigga wiped her tears away and standing up she asked “are you going to lock him in the dungeons with his mind so damaged?”.

Standing beside Frigga Odin knew that his Queen always believed that Loki had a good heart even if he had failed to show it in the past to anyone outside the royal family so clearing his throat he replied “no Frigga I will not but because of the crimes he has committed he will not be allowed to leave Asgard. He will wear a special bracelet so if he uses his magic for evil it will weaken him immediately and two palace guards will follow him whenever he is alone”.

Nodding her head thankful that Odin was finally going to be lenient with their youngest so Frigga said “thank you Odin”.

Both King and Queen of Asgard stood in silence until the doors to the Healing Room opened and Aria stepped out. Seeing the King and Queen she bowed and said “my King, my Queen the mortal woman has been healed and is asking for Prince Thor”.

Smirking Odin shook his head and said “that will be all Healers. We will speak with Jane Foster”. Aria and Brunhilda bowed and left the Healing Room.

-

Jane Foster sat in the bed silent and confused as to where she was and why Loki had brought her here. She had asked for Thor out of fear but she knew not even he knew where she was and that fact frightened her. Was she a prisoner now? Hearing the door open she looked up and saw an elderly man with a golden spear and a radiant woman with long golden hair approach her. Not knowing who they were Jane pulled her knees to her chest and eyed them warily.

Seeing how frightened the mortal was Frigga sat on the edge of the bed and said “do not be afraid Jane Foster. I am Queen Frigga of Asgard and this is the All Father Odin, King of Asgard and protector of the Nine Realms”.

Relaxing her grip on her knees Jane looked into Frigga’s kind face and asked “but why did Loki bring me here instead of alerting Thor of my situation?”.

Frigga smiled and looking at Odin she replied “I’m afraid I was not present for most of Odin’s conversation with Loki”.

Loosening his grip on Gungnir slightly Odin looked at Jane Foster and said “Loki informed me that no one would have found you in that abandoned building, why he didn’t alert Thor I do not know. What I would like to know is why a woman was in the midst of battle with out the means of protection?”.

Jane nodded her head and leaning back slightly she said “I believed that Loki’s staff could close the portal but after informing a member of the Avengers I was attacked by one of the creatures that invaded New York. I hid in an abandoned warehouse but my cell phone had been damaged so I couldn’t call for help. I believe I owe Loki a thank you for saving my life”.

Smiling softly Odin said “I believe you do. Frigga will find you a bedroom close to my son’s quarters and we will have the tailors make you some new clothes”.

Suddenly the door to the Healing Room opened and Eir rushed in, quickly bowing to the King and Queen of Asgard. Taking a deep breath, she said “forgive me your majesties but Prince Thor has returned from Midgard and has locked himself in the Healing Room where Prince Loki is recovering”.

Seeing Frigga’s worried expression Odin stood and asked “Eir what was Thor’s temperament like?”.

Eir clasped her hands together and replied “Prince Thor was filled with rage when he came to the Healing Room and found Prince Loki there”.

Nodding his head Odin turned to Frigga and said “Frigga stay with Jane, I will handle this”.


	4. Chapter 3

Even in sleep Loki’s dreams tortured him of the many punishments the Master had bestowed upon him. He had endured so much only to suffer the memories every day and what was worse was the rough hand grasping his neck awakening him to Thor’s angry face. Before he could explain his actions Thor had dragged him from the bed lifted him up and slammed his back against the wall causing Loki to howl in pain.

“You think coming home to Asgard will make me forget what you have done to Midgard and to my beloved Jane Foster. Heimdall informed me of your actions and do you think Father will forget your crimes you monster” roared Thor as he threw Loki across the room causing him to collide with two Palace Guards who had managed to unlock the door and enter.

Seeing Odin enter the room Thor approached his Father and said “do not believe what ever lies this monster has told you Father, he should be beheaded for the crimes he has committed”.

Seeing the two Palace Guards place Loki back on the medical bed Odin glared at Thor and Thor and snapped “did you consider that Loki’s mind had been damaged by the one he calls Master?”.

Thor scoffed and said “only a fool would believe the lies he spews. I on the other hand will not and furthermore I will not allow Jane Foster to remain her on Asgard while he is here”.

Continuing to glare at Thor Odin growled “it is not up to you and from what I have seen it was Loki who brought Jane Foster here to Asgard to be healed not you but, since you are in the fighting mood I order you as your king to assemble your warriors and travel to Alfheim to settle the uprising there. Do you understand me boy?”. 

Not wanting to anger his Father any further Thor nodded his head and left to gather his warriors and travel to Alfheim.

Sitting beside his trembling son Odin said “I will have more Palace Guards placed outside your rooms and this Healing Room to make sure this does not happen again”.

Seeing Loki nod his head Odin added “as for Jane Foster I have decided that when you are well enough it would be good for the two of you to spend some time together”.

Seeing Loki’s questionable eyes Odin said “it will be good for you my son plus she has a great interest in Astronomy and you could show her the library and the Observatory and of course the gardens”.

Loki nodded his head shocked at what Odin had said to Thor and now to him. Keeping his eyes fixed on the bed sheets he said “as you wish but please do not be angry with Thor. He was only protecting Asgard from the monster runt of Jotunheim”.

Shaking his head sadly Odin said “you are not a monster Loki, you are my son and as for Thor, he will have to come to respect the fact that his brother has come home and has been forgiven by the All Father and All Mother”.

Loki was quiet for a few minutes. Secretly he thought this where Odin would stand against the Thor over the Frost Giant son would never come and now looking up at Odin’s face it was clear that his Father truly cared about him and looked upon him as his son. Straightening his back Loki said “I’ll try not to disappoint you again Father and while Thor is away I think it’s best that I stay away from Jane Foster”.

Smiling at Loki’s words that he was once again being called ‘Father’ Odin stood and said “I believe you and Jane Foster have more in common than you realise”. Seeing Loki’s confused expression Odin chuckled lightly and said “get some sleep Loki as I hope to see you out of this bed in the morning”. Loki nodded his head and climbed under the covers still confused over Odin’s remark about Jane Foster.

-

Frigga stood on the balcony to the rear of the bedroom she shared with Odin watching the day come to an end when she heard the bedroom door open and close. Smiling at the setting sun she asked “did Thor injure Loki badly or did you get there in time?”.

Joining Frigga on the balcony Odin replied “I got there before he could do any further damage. Thor wanted me to behead Loki but I explained to him about this master that controlled Loki, unfortunately he doesn’t believe it so I sent him to settle the uprising in Alfheim. Did you get Jane Foster settled in a bedroom?”.

her head Frigga replied “yes I did. She was in awe of the size of the room and the bed but as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep instantly. As for Thor I hope in time that he forgives Loki”.

Taking Frigga’s hand Odin smiled and said “I’m glad Jane Foster has been settled and I myself do hope that Thor learns to forgive Loki as soon as they put their differences aside”.

“Am I to assume you talk with Loki went well?” asked Frigga as the returned inside.

Leaning Gungnir against the wall Odin nodded his head and replied “yes it did but his mind as broken as it is will heal in time. Then we will have our son back, our mischievous, kind, caring and ever curious son”.

Startled by Odin’s words towards their adopted son Frigga smiled brightly and said I’m glad to see the two of you are getting along again and I can also see why you kept Jane Foster here in Asgard”.

Smiling lightly “I’m glad too plus Loki needs someone close to his own intellect to converse with”.

Climbing into bed Frigga waited until Odin lay beside her before adding “he called you Father didn’t he?”.

Odin glanced at his Queen and replied “yes he did”. With no more words to speak both King and Queen of Asgard fell asleep thankful that their youngest son was back home with them again”.


	5. Chapter 4

The private royal dining room was quiet the next morning as the servants served Odin and Frigga their breakfast while the King and Queen waited patiently for Loki and Jane to arrive. It was rare that they had a mortal as a quest but with all that had transpired they were anxious to see how Loki would respond to her.

“Odin I fear Jane Foster will not join us this morning as she is still recovering from her wound and Loki well he was never one for dining with others” said Frigga as she sipped her herbal tea.

Odin was about to say something when the doors opened and Loki entered dressed in the royal clothes he had once worn before he fell from the Bifrost. He looked far better than he had been the day before but his eyes still held that look of fear.

Sitting beside Odin he said “forgive me Mother and Father I overslept”. 

Odin nodded his head and taking a sip from his tea he said “that’s alright Loki, now we wait for Lady Jane to arrive”.

Shaking his head Loki said “I don’t think she will be joining us as she’s probably off exploring Asgard, she is no doubt quite curious about different realms after meeting Thor”.

“Then she is like you, curious of places you haven’t been to and magic you never knew existed” said Frigga as she smiled at her son.

Seeing Loki’s cheeks redden slightly Odin chuckled and said “don’t embarrass our son Frigga”. Hearing the door open Odin, Frigga and Loki looked to see Jane enter dressed in a pale blue dress. Odin waited until Jane was seated before he said “thank you for joining us Lady Jane, my son believed you had gone off exploring”.

Jane looked at Odin and placing her hands on her lap she said “thank you for inviting me your majesty. As for exploring I wouldn’t know where to begin”.

Frigga sipped her tea and smiling at Jane she offered “I’m sure Loki would show you the gardens after breakfast or he could show you the libraries”.

“Um I’d like that thank you” said Jane quietly as she began to eat her breakfast. To be truthful she was nervous having to spend the morning with the God who attacked Earth but he did save her life so in a way she owed him. Loki watched her before picking at his own breakfast and eating it inwardly wondering what his parents were up to.

-

The royal gardens were quiet as Jane and Loki strolled along the path. They hadn’t spoken a word to each other and the silence was deafening. Looking at the beauty the gardens held which were the many different types of flowers Jane approached some purple flowers that looked like butterflies on a stem and asked “what kind of flower is this?”.

Smiling Loki approached her and picking one of the flowers he removed the flower from its stem and replied “it’s the native flower of Alfheim which is the home of the Light Elves. They are minor gods but they are beautiful. They are the gods of nature and fertility. This flower represents new life and also it represents beauty”. Placing the top of the flower in Jane’s hand Loki whispered a spell and the flower changed into a real butterfly. Looking down in amazement Jane smiled at the butterfly before letting it fly away.

The two began walking again and Loki began showing Jane all different flowers and telling her where they came from, what they were called and the ones that were used by the Healers”. Coming to a pond where a bench stood Jane smiled and sat down to rest not noticing Loki had walked away towards a private garden. Rubbing the ache from her feet Jane looked up and seeing Loki had walked on she slipped back on her shoe and followed after him soon finding him standing in an overgrown garden in badly need of a gardener. Seeing some white flowers hiding among the high grass Jane approached Loki and asked “what flowers are they?”.

Loki snapped out of the memories he’d had in this garden and turning to Jane he replied “they are the flowers of Jotunheim which is a realm filled with ice and its buildings are nothing but crumbling structures and its inhabitants are the monster’s children fear”.

Nodding her head Jane said “but there must be some beauty in that realm or it wouldn’t have produced such a beautiful flower”.

Picking one of the flowers and handing it to Jane he said “maybe there is Jane but unfortunately I have never seen it. I’ll look harder the next time I visit Jotunheim”.

Smiling Jane looked at the flower which looked like a tulip and had snowflake patterns on the petals she was about to thank Loki when a sudden clap of thunder stopped her. Looking at the sky she asked “does thunder mean that Thor has returned?”.

Loki nodded his head and replied “yes it does. Come Jane let’s get you inside as I’m sure Thor will want to see you”.

Jane furrowed her brows and asked “will you be able to show me the Observatory and the library later on?”.

“Of course Jane” said Loki as he led Jane inside the palace to her bedroom. Letting go of her hand he said “I shall see you later Jane”. Jane watched Loki walk down the hall before closing the door and smiling back down at the flower he had plucked for her.

-

Odin sat on his throne and waited for his eldest son to approach him. He had been surprised when the Bifrost had opened bringing not only his son home but an angry thunderstorm. Hearing the doors open and seeing Thor enter Odin asked “has the uprising rebellion been settled on Alfheim or did you decide to abandon it?”.

Stopping at the foot of the dais Thor dropped his hammer and bowing he said “it has been settled Father. How does Lady Jane fair since I have been gone?”.

Odin smiled and standing up he said “Lady Jane is very well. She was out with Loki in the gardens today”. Seeing anger flare in Thor’s eyes Odin added “you might want to control your anger before speaking with her or your Mother”.

“Father” Thor began, “it is not wise to allow Loki to converse with Jane. He’s a criminal and should be executed for his crimes against the Nine Realms”.Thor still angry pushed Jane away and said “Father told me that you spent some time with Loki this morning and I have to say I am not happy with it Jane. He’s a criminal and I fear he is only using you to get at me”.

Jane crossed her arms and walking back into the room she said “I know what he did and I’m not saying I forgive him but he did save my life and I owe him”.

Seeing the flower of Jotunheim in a vase on her bedside table Thor walked over to it and taking the flower in his hand he crushed it’s fragile petals before saying “Jane do not except any gifts like these from that monster. I will not let him use you”.

Shocked at what Thor had said and done Jane said “you are not my boss Thor and you can’t tell me who to speak to and who not to speak to and crushing that flower doesn’t make you any better”. Turning to leave the room Jane felt Thor grab her arm tightly causing tears to form in her eyes. Turning around Jane slapped Thor hard across the face and fled from the room confused as to what happened to the gentle man she had met on Earth.


	6. Chapter 5

Jane couldn’t stop the tears as they spilled from her eyes as she ran from the palace and into the gardens. Coming to a stop outside the forgotten overgrown garden Jane entered it and sat in the tall grass underneath a tree. She had been so wrong about Thor being gentle and safe, after what had just happened she was terrified to be near him. Pulling back the sleeve her dress Jane looked at the arm Thor had grabbed and saw a deep purple and black bruise had formed there. Pulling her knees closer to her chest Jane sobbed quietly wishing she had never angered Thor by what she had said.

After informing his parents over what had happened with Jane Thor cringed as his Father glared at him and roared “because of your stupidity Lady Jane has fled the palace”.

Thor clenched his fists and shaking his head he said “I’m sorry Father but like I said I don’t want her anywhere near Loki. He’s dangerous”.

Odin looked at his son and sitting on a chair he growled “enough”. Looking at Frigga Odin asked “Frigga could you stay here with Thor, I’m going to go and see if she has gone to Loki”. Frigga nodded her head and waited until Odin had left before she looked at Thor with shame in her gentle eyes.

-

Loki was furious after what Odin had told him of what Thor had done to Jane. He liked Jane, she was intriguing and he liked having someone to converse with who was close to his own intelligence. Seeing how tired his Father was and fearing he would slip into the Odin sleep Loki said “do not worry Father I will find Jane and bring her home”.

Odin nodded his head and rising from the chair in Loki’s living area he said “thank you Loki. When you find Jane bring her to the Healing Room to have her arm checked”.

Nodding his head Loki rushed from the palace and into the gardens. With the sky now dark he needed to look carefully and listen for Jane. Conjuring a green flame in his hand Loki search the garden until the sound of sobbing caused him to stop outside the overgrown garden. Entering the garden he saw Jane sitting under the tree sobbing. Taking a deep breath Loki knelt down beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder that caused her to flinch he whispered “it’s okay Jane please don’t cry”.

Jane looked at Loki and wiping her raw eyes she said “I was so blind to believe he would never hurt me but he did”. Taking a deep breath Jane leaned back against the tree and asked “is Thor looking for me?”

Loki shook his head and said “he had to inform Mother and Father of what happened and trust me they are furious with him. Father sent me to bring you back”. Seeing Jane nod her head Loki gently picked her up in his arms and carried her back through the gardens to the palace.

The palace halls were quiet as Loki who was still carrying Jane made his way to the Healing Rooms. Seeing Jane’s confused look Loki said “it’s alright Jane, Father asked me to bring you to the Healing Rooms to have your arm checked”.

Jane nodded her head and looking at her arm she said “okay Loki”.

Arriving at the Healing Rooms Loki pushed open the doors and carried Jane inside where Eir and Frigga were waiting. Frigga waited until Loki had Jane seated on the examination table before saying “oh Jane I am so sorry for what Thor has done to you”.

Seeing the shame and the guilt in Frigga’s eyes Jane gave her a small smile and said “I do not blame you your Majesty”. It was Thor’s fault but Jane didn’t want to add that one small detail in case it angered his Mother.

Loki watched Eir tend to Jane’s arm. He hadn’t taken notice of the bruising when he found her in the gardens but now seeing it he felt an anger rear up inside him wanting nothing more than to destroy Thor for hurting Jane. Shaking his head Loki watched Eir put a healing cream on Jane’s arm before bandaging it. 

Having tended to Jane Eir turned to Frigga and said “Lady Jane will be fully healed by morning my Queen. There are no bones broken just a little muscle damage”.

Frigga nodded her head and dismissed Eir before turning to Jane and said “Loki will escort you back to your chambers Jane. You won’t have to worry about Thor bothering you as Odin has ordered him not to bother you”. Giving Jane a gentle hug she left the room.

-

Jane was quiet as Loki escorted her back to her room. So many thoughts were running through her head over why Thor had done this. It was so unlike him. Turning to Loki who had remained silent since they left the Healing Rooms she asked “Loki do you think it would be best if I returned to Midgard?”

Loki stopped dead in his tracks and turning to face Jane he felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. He cared for the mortal and liked having her in Asgard and the thought of her leaving made him feel empty and alone. Clearing his throat he replied “it’s not my decision Jane it’s yours but before you decide I’d like you to consider that if you left you’d never see any of us again”.

Jane nodded her head and looking at her hands she said “that would be sad. I’d miss all of you but I believe I’d miss you the most Loki”. Seeing Loki smirk Jane giggled and said “don’t get full of yourself Loki and thank you for walking me to my room. Good night”.

Loki waited until Jane had closed the door to her chambers before smiling softly and walking back down the hall to his own chambers. Turning a corner he came face to face with Thor who stared at Loki before asking “tell me Loki how is Jane fairing in the company of a criminal?”

Loki hardened his eyes and replied “she is doing quite well in my company Thor. I for one would not have man handled her like you have and unlike you I care for her well-being”.

Thor chuckled and leaning his shoulder against the wall he said “is that so well that’s strange coming from the criminal who tried to take over her planet and caused her to get injured in the first place”.

Loki felt the sting of guilt and clenching his fists he said “I may have been the one who caused her to get injured but I saved her while you didn’t even bother to make sure she was safe”.

Thor pushed himself off the wall and glaring at Loki he said “you may have saved her Loki but she will never forgive you nor she will she ever love you. You’re a Frost Giant and she will look upon you only as a monster”. Having said his piece Thor turned around and walked back the way he came leaving the God of Mischief with those final words.


	7. Chapter 6

Loki was furious as he entered his chambers. He had let Thor best him with those remarks about Jane and what was worse he had reminded him of his lineage and if there was one thing Loki knew, it was the plain simple truth. Jane would never love a monster. Taking off his coat he threw it on a chair and entered the living area where he was suddenly rooted to the floor with fear. Standing in the middle of the room was the Other with a wicked smile plastered across his face.

Chuckling the Other approached Loki and asked "did you think it was that easy Loki to escape the Master? Did you think you would be safe here on Asgard?".

Shaking his head Loki held his ground and growled "have you forgotten who I am? I am Loki of Asgard you vile creature and I will not be threatened by you".

The Other continued to smile and stepping closer to Loki he rasped "you forget don't you little runt?". Grabbing Loki's head quickly he sent a bolt of energy through Loki's skull causing him to cry out in pain and collapse to the floor. "You can never escape little runt even if you think you can, you can't. There is no crevice for you to hide in and Mommy and Daddy can't protect you forever".

Loki grimaced from the pain in his head and looking up at the Other he was about to retaliate when the Other stuck a sharp bade into his gut and whispered "until next time little runt". With that the Other disappeared and Loki collapsed to the floor just as his chamber doors opened and two Palace Guards entered.

Seeing the Prince of Asgard wounded one of them went to inform the All Father and All Mother while the other carried Loki to the Healing Rooms confused as to who would have gotten in without them knowing.

-

Having being alerted of Loki being attacked Odin and Frigga rushed to the Healing Rooms and found Eir and two other Healers attending to their son. Walking closer he looked upon his son's injury and turning to the Palace Guards who had been guarding Loki's bedroom he asked "how could someone enter my son's bedroom with you two on duty?".

The Palace Guards shook their heads and replied "we were patrolling the halls outside his chambers when we heard his scream and by the time we got to him, whoever it was that attacked him was already gone".

Dismissing the two Palace Guards Odin muttered "bloody idiots" before turning to Frigga he saw the tears threatening to spill from her eyes and led her from the room. Once outside the room Frigga let the tears slip from her eyes and asked "who would have done this?".

Odin shook his head and taking Frigga's hand in his own he replied "I do not know but I am going to speak to Heimdall as I hope he may have seen something".  
Nodding her head Frigga wiped the tears from her eyes and said "go now I will stay with Loki and don't worry there are plenty of Palace Guards to protect us if something happens". Nodding his head Odin left Frigga's side and summoned his guards to follow him to the Observatory.

Heimdall stood watching the stars trying to find where the strange energy had manifested from but could not trace its location. He had never felt anything like it before and was worried that it could pose a threat to Asgard and the rest of the Nine Realms. Seeing the All Father enter the Observatory Heimdall bowed and asked "what can I do for you my King?".

Odin allowed Heimdall to straighten his back before saying "someone entered the palace and stabbed Loki and then left. Whoever it was entered Loki's chambers undetected.

Tell me Heimdall did you see anyone come through the Bifrost".

Heimdall shook his head and replied "my King I swear that no one came through the Bifrost but I did feel a strange energy settle in Asgard for a short time but I cannot see where it manifested from. All I do know is that it was evil and now hearing that Prince Loki has been injured I fear that it may strike again".

Odin gripped Gungnir tighter and looking at the stars he ordered "Heimdall man the Bifrost as you always do, I will send more Palace Guards down here should you need them. Keep your eyes fixed on the Nine Realms for I fear that whatever this is will return when we least expect it".

Nodding his head Heimdall said "yes my King". Watching the All Father leave the Observatory Heimdall looked to the stars once again determined to find where the strange energy had manifested from.

-

The birds were singing the next morning as Jane awoke fully rested. Looking at her arm she smiled thankful it was healed and climbed out of the bed and entered the wash room to bathe before breakfast. Today was a new day and after everything that had happened Jane was strangely looking forward to spending the day with Loki. Finishing in the wash room Jane wrapped a towel around herself and entered her bedroom where she found a servant laying out a dress for her. It was a beautiful green silk sleeveless dress with a gold wrap. Looking at the servant she asked "where did this come from?".

The servant smiled and replied "Queen Frigga had it made for you Lady Jane. She said you are to wear it for breakfast this morning".

Nodding her head Jane took the dress in her hands and got changed allowing the servant to finish with her work. Dressed Jane looked in the mirror shocked at what she saw.

She looked so different in the dress which caused her to smile. Slipping on a pair of shoes to match Jane quickly brushed her hair before plaiting it and left the bedroom to join the All Father and All Mother for breakfast.

Odin and Frigga were quiet as they sat down for breakfast. It had been a long night and they both were tired from waiting until the Healers had finished tending to Loki. It had been more serious than they had thought. Whoever had stabbed him had cursed the blade causing it to infect their son but after hours of trying different remedies Eir finally managed to heal Loki. The only question was would he tell them who had attacked him and why.

Frigga sipped her tea and looking at Odin she asked "shall we tell Jane of what happened to Loki or shall we not?".

Odin looked at his Queen and taking her hand he replied "we will have no other choice but to tell her. If she doesn't hear it from us then she will no doubt hear it from someone else".

"I agree. What if she wants to see Loki? He wouldn't speak with us last night so I fear he will not speak with Jane" said Frigga quietly.

Smiling softly Odin said "Frigga Loki was too tired to talk last night. I'm sure he has had a restful night. When he is ready he will tell us of what happened and I doubt he's shut Jane out after all he did for her last night". Chuckling softly Odin added "you should have seen his face when I told him of what Thor had done to Jane, he was very angry". Seeing Frigga smile Odin sipped his tea but looked up when the doors opened and seeing Jane enter he welcomed her to their table and asked "how did you sleep Jane?".

Jane sat at the table and replied "I slept very well your majesty". Looking at Frigga she added "thank you Queen Frigga for the dress it's beautiful". Seeing Frigga smile Jane asked "will Loki be joining us for breakfast?".

Both Odin and Frigga were silent for a few seconds before Odin said "Jane last night someone broke into Loki's room and caused him an injury. Loki is recovering in the Healing Room but I do not worry our son is strong and will be back on his feet in no time".

Jane looked at Odin shocked and asked "did you find out who attacked him?".

Frigga took Jane's hands in her own and said "do not worry Jane we will but I would like if you would visit him after breakfast".

Nodding her head Jane said "of course I will". Returning to her breakfast Jane ate it quickly before leaving the room and rushing down the hall toward the Healing Room.

-

Loki watched in annoyance as Eir stood beside him checking to see if the wound had fully closed. "Eir I feel perfectly healed so there is no need to crowd me" said Loki with a smirk. Eir shook her head and smiled glad to see that the prince was able to make light of his injury.

Seeing that his wound had completely healed Eir said "your wound has fully healed my Prince so you may leave the Healing Rooms as I'm sure you're anxious to get out of here".

Sitting up Loki laughed lightly and said "yes I am but I wonder will you miss me Eir now that I'll be gone?".

Eir rolled her eyes and handing Loki his coat she said "I'm sure the mortal Jane will be looking for you. Rumour has spread that she has taken a liking to the younger Prince of Asgard".

Pulling on his coat Loki shrugged his shoulders and said "maybe she has but rumours are just rumours Eir, I wouldn't believe in them if I were you as we both know that it's Thor who has won her heart".

Eir shook her head slowly as she watched the younger prince leave the room. She had seen it once before with Loki loving a woman only for the woman to be swept away by Thor.

As Loki closed the door to the Healing Rooms he saw Jane walking down the hall quickly. Seeing the dress, she was wearing he smiled knowing his Mother had requested the seamstress to make the dress. He hid in the shadows until Jane was close enough for him to reach out and grab her hand. Before Jane could scream he pulled her into the shadowed alcove with him and said "you look ravishing Jane".

Jane looked up at Loki relieved that it was him and not Thor before hugging him. Feeling him stiffen under her grasp she pulled away from him and said "sorry I'm just happy that you have recovered".

Loki nodded his head and smiling softly he asked "I can tell Mother and Father told you what happened and I must say green suits you so well Jane, I could eat you up. Now enough of this alcove, I do believe that I still have a library to show you Jane".

Jane looked at his tired expression and taking one of his hands in hers she said "you don't have to Loki. If you need to rest I will not stop you as we can always visit the library tomorrow".

Loki shook his head and taking Jane's hand he said "what would the fun be in that when you would have to spend your time alone. I myself would rather spend the day with you Lady Jane and as for fun I know of one activity we could partake in".

Seeing Loki smirk mischievously Jane smiled and said "and what fun would we partake in Loki".

Loki looked at Jane's lips wanting so much to taste them but pushed the thought aside and said "I believe we should visit the library as there is a lot of books I'm sure you would be interested in". Nodding her head Jane followed Loki down the hall not knowing that Thor had been watching them the whole time from a room across the hall.


	8. Chapter 7

Thor waited until Loki and Jane were completely out of sight before he stepped into the hall furious at what he had seen. His Jane flirting with his criminal brother. Walking down the hall Thor felt saddened. He liked Jane and he had believed that she loved him but now he realised it had all been a lie. With these thoughts running through his head it wasn’t long before he had reached the training grounds. Seeing it empty Thor smiled and entered it deciding that some combat training would cheer him up.

Loki led Jane down several halls before he stopped before two large golden doors. Smiling he looked at Jane and said “this is my library Jane and I hope you will like it”.

Jane met Loki’s gaze and smiling softly she asked “do all princes have their own personal libraries?”.

Loki chuckled at Jane’s question and replied “my Mother gave me this library when I became an adult and it is stocked with books written in not only runic but the English language that you are accustomed to”. Seeing Jane nod her head Loki pushed open the doors and pulled Jane inside.

Once inside Jane looked around the room in awe. Thousands of books were stocked in the countless book cases that littered the white marble floor. Looking back at Loki who had closed the doors Jane said “Loki this is amazing. Have you read all these books?”.

Coming to stand beside Jane Loki looked in front of him and replied “yes I have actually. I used to spend a lot of my time reading”. Taking Jane’s hand Loki led her through the maze of book cases to the middle of the room where a chaise sofa and arm chair sat in front a golden coffee table.

Jane felt over whelmed by all the books as Loki led her to the chaise sofa. Sitting on the chaise Jane took a deep breath and said “I have no idea where to begin”.

Walking over to a book case in front of the golden coffee table Loki said “this book case contains books on the Asgard and the Nine Realms and the Bifrost. Now I know how much you would love to devour these books first but the book case behind you contains books on the mysteries of how the Bifrost was created”.

At hearing the word Bifrost Jane smiled brightly and standing up she approached the book case behind her and pulled a book out before returning to the chaise. Sitting down she opened the book and looked at the writing. Reading a few words she closed the book and looked back to Loki who had sat beside her. 

“This is amazing Loki, I could finally finish my research with Einstein’s Rosen Bridge” said Jane as she smiled at the book.

Loki frowned and realising that she meant to return to Midgard. Taking her hand in his Loki asked “does that mean you wish to return to Midgard than to remain here?”.

Seeing sadness in the Trickster’s eyes Jane scooted closer to him and linked her arm with his and replied “I’d love to stay here Loki but I have to face the truth that you will all outlive me and after what happened with Thor…” 

Jane couldn’t finish her explanation because at remembering what Thor had done and the feelings she had once had for him made her eyes water. Feeling fresh tears roll down her cheeks Jane put the book on the coffee table and whispered “I’m sorry”. Wiping the tears away she added “I thought he loved me and now bringing him up makes me realise just how stupid I was at believing he truly loved me”.

Normally Loki would laugh at some maiden’s tears over Thor but this was different. Jane was different and she did not deserve this kind of heart ache. Taking both of Jane’s arms gently in his hands he pulled her against his chest and rested his cheek upon her head. 

Wrapping his arms around her Loki stroked her back and said in a comforting manner “don’t cry Jane, you should save your tears when you won’t be able to see me anymore”.

Jane’s sobs gave way to a giggle at Loki’s attempt to make her feel better. Relaxing her muscles against him she placed one of her hands on his arm and asked “Loki can I ask you something?”.

Loki didn’t pull away from Jane but smiled and replied “yes Jane you can”.

Smiling Jane took a deep breath and asked “who attacked you Loki?”. Feeling Loki pull away from her Jane watched him stand to his feet and said “I’m asking because I care about you Loki”.

Hearing the word care fall from Jane’s lips Loki looked at her and said “care for me, care for me. Why? I’m a criminal Jane, a slave to the Master and something for the Other to torture”.

Shocked at Loki’s words Jane stood to her feet and said “I’m sorry for asking Loki and I’m sorry for what this Master and Other did to you”.

Loki looked at Jane and seeing her discomfort he took her in his arms and kissed her lips desperate to feel her love. Feeling Jane reciprocate Loki deepened the kiss and moved his hands to her hips eliciting a moan from Jane. Trailing his kisses across her cheek and down her neck Loki moaned pulling Jane closer to him but at the sound of a knock on the door he pulled away from her. 

Jane breathless from Loki’s kiss sat upon the chaise sofa and feeling her face blush she smiled. She had never been kissed like that before, not by Thor or anyone she had ever been in a relationship with. Hearing the door open and soon close Jane stood once again and was soon joined by Loki who looked irritated at being disturbed.  
Loki looked at Jane and seeing her blush and smile at him he said “my Mother has sent for us to join her for tea but I can always inform a guard to tell her we are far too busy if you want?”

Taking Loki’s hand Jane asked “and what would we be so busy with Loki?”.

Smirking mischievously Loki cradled Jane’s face in his hands and resumed kissing her not caring about the world that lay outside the library doors.


	9. Chapter 8

Frigga sat at the table on her balcony that over – looked the garden sipping her tea. She had not been surprised that Loki and Jane had not arrived as she had requested. Smiling to herself Frigga was happy that Loki and Jane were getting along so well but she was also worried that Thor would not see that Jane was not meant for him. Hearing her chamber doors open she placed her tea cup on the table and awaited her guest.

Thor felt a little bit of ease as he entered his Mother's chambers but also determined to put an end to Loki's friendship with Jane. Walking out onto the balcony Thor sat across from his Mother and said "enough of these games Mother, it is not right".

Pouring Thor a cup of tea Frigga looked at him and said "I'm not playing any games my son so why are you implying that I am?".

Thor clenched his jaw and sipped his tea grimacing at the taste before saying "this friendship between Loki and Jane is escalating into something more and I believe it should be stopped before I lose Jane".

Frigga nodded her head and pouring herself another cup of tea she said "it was your temper that drove her into Loki's company. Yes I wanted Loki to have a friend and Jane is the perfect friend for him and I do not regret my decisions. If their friendship has become something more than let it happen. After all wasn't it you who stole Sif from Loki all because you were jealous?"

Thor looked down at his feet not expecting his Mother to bring up a past memory. It had been fun stealing Sif away but now that Loki had done the same with Jane it hurt knowing that his beloved would not give him the time of day. Looking at his Mother Thor smiled and said "you know Loki cannot keep her Mother, she is a mortal and Idunn's apples are only given to an Aesir not a Frost Giant".

Frigga looked at her son and placing her cup down she said "Loki is family Thor and I do understand that you are hurting because Jane has fallen in love with your brother but you must let it go and move on. Please do not do anything to anger your Father as I believe the Odin sleep is nearly upon him".

Thor nodded his head and taking Frigga's hand he asked "of course Mother. Is there anything you would wish for me to do?".

Frigga was thoughtful before saying "no there is not just remember what I have asked of you". Thor nodded his head and got up from his seat and left the room irritated that his Mother had taken the monster's side. Suddenly an idea hit him and he walked to the Bifrost to enact his plan.

Frigga watched Thor go before being surprised by Loki sitting across from her. He looked flushed and his hair was a mess but he smiled and said "I'm sorry for being late Mother and I'm afraid Jane will not be able to join us".

Pouring Loki a cup of tea she asked "and why would that be my son?".

Loki smirked slightly and taking the offered cup of tea he replied "well she wanted to bathe after all the studying she did in the library. Reading can really work up a sweat with mortals".

Frigga rolled her eyes and shaking her head slowly she said "I'm sure it can especially when she had you to keep her company. Tell me Loki what will you do when she returns to Midgard?".

Loki sipped his tea and looking out across the gardens he replied "it will be then and only then will I gladly lock myself into a cell in the dungeons".

Nodding her head Frigga stood up and said "tell her how you feel Loki, do not leave it too late and please when you are finished with your tea take a bath". Loki watched Frigga leave before downing the rest of his tea and heading to his room to bathe.

-

The frozen land of Jotunheim was as always unforgiving as Thor looked around surveying the landscape. Heimdall had opened the Bifrost for him but now that he was here he had no idea where to find what he was looking for. Seeing what was left of Laufey's castle in the distance Thor trekked towards it hoping he'd find something on the royal family of Jotunheim.

It was not long before Thor reached the castle and gripping Mjolnir tightly he looked around expecting a horde of Frost Giants to attack but none came. Taking a deep breath, he walked closer to the castle but was stopped from entering as Frost Giant stepped away from the shadows and approached him slowly.

"I am Thor Odinson and I have come here seeking information on the son of Laufey, the son that was born a runt" said Thor casually.

The Frost Giant chuckled and did not approach the God of Thunder instead stayed where he was and said "I remember the runt. He died the day your Father beat Laufey, we have no records on him because he was left to die in the temple, now leave Odinson".

Thor smiled and leaning against a pillar he said "it was a great pity what Loki did to Laufey tricking him to come to Asgard. He would still be here if Loki had not killed him".

The Frost Giant came closer to Thor and said "yes it was and if you came here to gloat be gone before I summon the others".

Thor smirked and admiring Mjolnir he said "it is a pity Laufey never learned the truth about Loki and what he really was to your fallen king".

The Frost Giant glared at the Asgardian Prince before asking "and are you going to tell me what he was to Laufey?".

Thor smiled and looking at the monster in front of him he replied "Loki is the son of Laufey, the very runt you left to die in the temple and I am willing to let you have him back".

The Frost Giant was shocked to learn that the runt had been allowed to live but knowing Odin he would have saved the abomination. Looking at the Prince of Asgard he said "when you do return him to us the runt will be tortured and then killed for destroying our king. It is what must be done. Now go".

Thor nodded his head and left Jotunheim inwardly looking forward to getting rid of Loki and that he had ordered Heimdall to avert his gaze elsewhere while he did his business on Jotunheim. The only problem now was how to convince Loki to go to Jotunheim.


	10. Chapter 9

The All Father Odin was suspicious as to why Thor had travelled to Jotunheim and why he had ordered Heimdall to avert his gaze. Sitting upon his throne he summoned Thor and when his son had arrived he asked "tell me Thor what business had you on Jotunheim?".

Thor approached the dais and kneeling before his Father he replied "I went to Jotunheim to make sure everything was okay as Frost Giants are creatures that cannot be trusted".

Odin nodded his head and standing to his feet he said "you don't look like you're lying but if future events prove that you are mark my words boy you will regret it".

Nodding his head Thor rose to his feet and said "yes Father I know. All is well on Jotunheim and I'm sorry for not informing you sooner".

Odin nodded his head and sitting on his throne he asked "tell me Thor has your Mother spoken with you yet about a little matter we have kept secret from both you and Loki?".

Shaking his head Thor replied "no Father she has not. Is everything alright with the Nine Realms?".

Smiling softly Odin said "the Nine Realms are at peace. Your Mother is with child which means Asgard will have a new prince or princess".

Thor stared open mouthed at his Father shocked at what he had just been told. He had always thought that his Mother would only have him and the adopted runt from Jotunheim but now why had she decided to have another. Clearing his throat Thor asked "Father why have another?".

Odin shrugged his shoulders and leaning on Gungnir he replied "your Mother loved being a Mother when you and Loki were children and when she asked me if she could have another I had no choice but to agree".

Thor smiled and looking at his Father he said "congratulations Father and when I see Mother I offer my congratulations also. Am I correct to assume that Loki does not know yet?".

Odin chuckled softly and replied "your Mother is telling him now. I would love to be a fly on the wall to see his shocked expression, him being the youngest and all".

Thor nodded his head and said "once again congratulations Father, I look forward to having a new addition to our family". Turning to leave Thor added "I must bathe before I congratulate Mother so I will see you both later". Odin nodded his head and dismissed his son suspicious of what he truly travelled to Jotunheim for.

-

Frigga stared at Loki after telling him the news and noticing the shock on his face she said "this doesn't change the love I have for you or for Thor it just means there will be another to share that love and this new baby will need a brother to look up to".

Smiling softly Loki hugged his Mother and said "it's just the shock Mother. I never once thought you and Father would have another but I am happy for both of you and I cannot wait to greet the newest member of our family".

Nodding her head Frigga smiled and said "it will be a while before you can do that as babies need time before they can be born. Now tell me how are you and Jane Foster fairing?".

Loki chuckled and said "we are doing very well Mother but I still fear that it will not last. Thor was her everything once and I fear he will steal her away like he did with Sif".

Frigga smiled sympathetically and sitting beside her son she asked "have you told Jane how you really feel?". Seeing Loki shake his head she said "tell her how you feel Loki and I know her reaction will surprise you. She loves you Loki and Thor will not steal her away as her heart already belongs to you".

Standing up Loki said "I hope that is true Mother because now that I've found her I don't want to let her go". Turning around to face his Mother Loki smiled and said "no wedding planning yet Mother as Jane is not accustomed to our ways but I will let you know when to plan the wedding".

Frigga nodded her head and waited until her son had left before she started doing what he had asked her not to do, plan his wedding".

-

Thor felt drained as he entered his chambers. All the planning he had done to get rid of Loki was now seeming too dangerous but he didn't have a choice. He needed to rid the Nine Realms and Jane of Loki's existence once and for all. Of course that was what it told him to do and he needed to obey or else Asgard would be attacked and every one living here would be wiped out.

Dropping his hammer on the floor Thor sat on his bed and looked to the living area of his room and seeing a fire burning in the fireplace he rose to his feet and approached it.

The fire burned without logs and feeling a presence in the room with him he turned around and saw it emerge from the shadows. It looked as it always looked, a slim blue skinned woman with long blonde hair and dressed in the same style black leather clothes that Loki had worn when he attacked New York. Its blue eyes scanned the room before saying "I'd move quickly son of Odin with destroying Loki because if he is alive in three days then Asgard will be no more. My Master is growing weary of your laziness and I will not tolerate impotence in my army".

Thor shook his head sadly knowing he had no other choice but to obey it. Whoever it or they were they had managed to find a way into his mind and tamper with his mind making him do things he did not want to do. Looking at it he said "I will convince Loki to go to Jotunheim with me tomorrow. If I do that will your Master and this army leave the Nine Realms alone?".

It nodded its head and said "we will be waiting for Loki on Jotunheim and when we have him we will leave the Nine Realms alone. Do not fail us son of Odin".

Thor watched it disappear before returning to his bed to think and to sleep.

-

As dusk fell on Asgard Loki who had been looking for Jane found her sitting beside the fountain in the middle of the garden. She was beautifully dressed in a blue gown decorated with a detailed stitch of the flowers that grow on Jotunheim. Her hair was styled into a fish tail braid that hung down her back. Smiling softly Loki approached her and said "so this is where you are Jane".

Jane looked at Loki and smiling she said "I needed some fresh air but I knew you would find me". Seeing Loki smirk, she said "your Mother told me the good news about her being pregnant with a baby and strangely after she told me she had me fitted for a wedding gown".

Loki rolled his eyes and groaned before sitting down beside Jane and taking her hand in his he said "I asked her not to do any wedding plans yet but that was a waste of time".

Giggling Jane snuggled into Loki's shoulder and said "she's probably just excited that we found each other and after everything that happened in the library I don't blame her".

Loki smiled and slipped his arms around Jane and pulled her gently onto his lap. He loved to hear her talk and feeling her head rest on his shoulder he said "Jane I have something to tell you".

Jane looked up at Loki and seeing the serious expression on his face she asked "what is it Loki?".

Loki suddenly felt nervous and stood up also pulling Jane to her feet. Taking her hands in his he took a deep breath and said "Jane I know you've probably heard this before from Thor but before I tell you I want you to know that I will never leave you. If you chose to remain here on Asgard I will remain here with you and the same goes if you chose to return to Midgard. Anywhere you go I will follow".

Jane nodded her head and smiled widely at his words. He truly was different from Thor in matters of the heart. Wetting her lips with her tongue she asked "is that it?".

Loki shook his head and cupped her right jaw with his hand before saying "I love you Jane Foster and I'll love you even after forever".

Jane felt tears prick her eyes and looking up at Loki she smiled before saying "I love you too Loki but forever is a long time to put up with me".

Taking Jane in his arms Loki whispered "Jane forever isn't long enough for our love".


	11. Chapter 10

The Void as endless as it seemed sickened Kara as she tried to loosen the chain around her neck. If she could she would remember happier times from her past but there were none. She was a thing created by dark magic so the Master would have a great warrior, a thing that could be easily disposed of. Looking around her cell Kara sighed wondering what it was like to live a normal life but her thoughts were interrupted when the cell door opened and two Chitauri entered. Feeling the chain around her neck removed Kara stood and followed the Chitauri ready for another day of training.

-

Frigga felt weary as she sat for breakfast with her husband but upon seeing Loki and Jane enter the room she smiled and leaning toward Odin she whispered "Loki hasn't left Jane's side since he started courting her".

Odin nodded his head and sipping his tea he said "it won't be long now until the two of them will be married. As for Thor I am worried about him, he has not joined us for breakfast since Loki came home and his trip to Jotunheim is unsettling especially since he asked Heimdall to avert his gaze".

Frigga nodded her head and said no more when Loki and Jane sat at the table. Looking at the smile on Jane's face she asked "I hope my son is treating you well Jane?".

Loki chuckled and taking Jane's hand in his own he said "of course I treat her well Mother. Jane is everything to me, I love her and she loves me. We are very happy together". Frigga nodded her head and returned to her breakfast.

Odin looked at Jane and said "Jane since you and my son have begun courting it is customary for you two to eventually marry. Does the topic of marriage bother you as I have been informed that not all Midgardian couples marry"?

Jane looked at Loki before looking back at Odin and replying "no marriage does not bother me All Father. If I may ask when would Loki and I be expected to marry?".

Odin smiled and pouring another cup of tea for himself he replied "I'm afraid I cannot answer that question Jane as it is solely up to the both of you".

Jane nodded her head and feeling her stomach flip for the third time this morning she picked at her food. She normally didn't feel ill in the morning unless she had been out drinking the night before but having not drank any alcohol since she arrived to Asgard this was quite strange.

After breakfast Frigga invited Jane to join her in the sewing room where she was making a tapestry of Loki and Jane while Odin asked Loki to walk with him.

Loki walked alongside his Father contemplating what the All Father would say as these kind of walks always had resulted in a long lecture from the King regarding something of great importance. Clearing his throat Loki asked "is everything alright Father?".

Odin stopped walking and shaking his head he said "Loki Thor travelled to Jotunheim and I do not know why as he told Heimdall to avert his gaze. I fear that he may have informed the Frost Giants of your existence and if he has I want you to be prepared for what any troubles this could cause you and Asgard".

Loki nodded his head shocked and staring down the hallway in thought he said "Father I could talk to Thor and make him open up about what happened on Jotunheim".

Odin shook his head and leaning on Gungnir he said "you could but he might not tell you what happened. There is a darkness invading Asgard and not I or Heimdall can figure out what it is or where it comes from".

Loki nodded his head and clasping his hands behind his back he said "leave Thor to me Father, I will get the truth out of him I swear and then we will have an idea of what we are up against".

Odin nodded his head slowly and placing his hand on his son's shoulder he said "just be careful Loki we lost you once, we can't lose you a second time". Loki nodded his head and watched as his Father walk to the throne room before turning around and walking in the direction towards Thor's chambers.

-

Thor pushed his breakfast away from him having eaten all he could and stood to his feet. Today he was to speak to Loki but since Loki had returned home Thor had been kept away from him because of the little incident in the Healing Rooms. Picking up his hammer Thor sighed and hearing a knock on his chamber door he called to whoever it was to enter.

Loki felt wary entering his brother's chambers after everything that had happened between them but after what his Father had told him he was determined to find out what Thor was really up to. Seeing his brother already dressed with hammer in hand Loki said "Thor we need to talk about what really on Jotunheim".

Thor scoffed and rolling his eyes he said "nothing you need to worry about Loki. Shouldn't you be off doing something with Jane Foster this morning?"

Loki shook his head and replied "brother please whatever has happened on Jotunheim we can fix it together".

Thor looked at his hammer marvelling at how Loki was falling into the trap and nodding his head he said "thank you Loki but in order to fix the problem I have caused we would have to travel to Jotunheim".

Loki worried his lip between his teeth fearing the Jotuns after what he himself had caused. Running his hand down his face he asked "did you tell the Jotuns of my existence brother?".

Thor shook his head and replied "no Loki I would never do such a thing. In order for you to understand what I have caused you will need to see it for yourself".

Loki was wary of Thor's proposal but wanting to keep Asgard safe he nodded his head and said "okay we will go to Jotunheim to fix the problem that you have caused but then we come straight home. Agreed?".

Thor nodded his head in agreement and the two brothers travelled to the Bifrost. "Great Heimdall my brother and I have business on Jotunheim" said Thor as he approached the Watcher.

Heimdall nodded his head and sticking his sword in the mechanism he said "if your return threatens Asgard the Bifrost will remain closed and the two of you will be left to die in Jotunheim".

Nodding their heads Loki and Thor before feeling the pull of the Bifrost transporting them both to Jotunheim.

Loki looked around the frozen wasteland before turning to Thor and asking "so where about is this problem you have created?".

Thor pointed towards Laufey's castle and replied "over there brother but we must be quick as I do not plan on staying here much longer". Loki nodded his head and followed Thor to the castle but upon reaching it Loki's heart began to thump wildly against his ribs as he saw Frost Giants emerge from shadows.

One Frost Giant approached them quickly and kneeling down in front of Loki he said "well the little runt is all grown up but not big enough to be a Frost Giant".

Loki looked at Thor and seeing his emotionless expression he spat "and I thought I was the God of Lies but I guess the same title goes to you now brother". Feeling his weapons being removed by another he turned to face them only to come face to face with Kara the creation of the Master.

Kara smirked at Loki and tying his hands together she said "long time no see Loki. I should be thankful you escaped or I wouldn't have become Master's favourite".  
Seeing five Chitauri emerge from the shadows Loki looked at Kara and whispered "it doesn't have to be like this, you can escape the Master and live a happy life on one of the Nine Realms".

Kara shook her head and tightening the ropes that bound him she said "I was only created to lead the Chitauri in case you failed. There is no life for me if I escaped and you of all people should know that Loki of Jotunheim".

Thor walked away from the crowd that had gathered delighted that he had finally got rid of the pest that had plagued Asgard. When he was sure he was far enough away from the palace he called to Heimdall and seeing the Bifrost open something strange happened. The Mjolnir that was in his hand suddenly felt too heavy and he dropped it. Not being able to retrieve it he was transported back to Asgard.


	12. Chapter 11.

Loki sat in what he figured was a cell as the Chitauri conversed with the Frost Giants. Shaking his head he scolded himself as he should have seen what Thor was up to and then he thought of Jane, sweet Jane who loved him through all his faults. Thor was free of the second prince now to do what ever he wanted to Jane Foster and the people of Asgard would have no idea what their prince would have done to the second prince. Clearing his head of these thoughts Loki stood up and thought of a way to escape. If he could somehow break the ropes that bound his wrists he’d have a better chance but these ropes didn’t look like ordinary ropes they looked like they were made with a substance from the Void, but what?

Pacing the cell for a little while Loki thought of his magic but without knowing what the ropes were made of he would just tire himself using constant spells and then where would that get him? Sitting back down Loki stared at the wall desperately trying to find the way to freedom in its stonework when the door opened and Kara stepped into the Cell with a plate of food.

Throwing the plate on the floor in front of him she said “here’s your dinner runt”. She watched as Loki pushed the food away before saying “tell me about Mjolnir Loki”.

Loki smiled and looking up at Kara he asked “you are not worthy of such a weapon, only the son of Odin is so you can”. 

Kara glared at Loki and laughing quietly she said “Odin certainly has you fooled about Thor being the only one to wield Mjolnir. If this Thor is so mighty how come his mighty hammer was left behind when he travelled back to Asgard”.

Loki shook his head shocked that Thor had not taken Mjolnir back with him and standing up he snapped “I don’t believe you Kara”.

Kara tapped her finger against her chin and beckoning him with her head she said “come and I’ll show you runt. Then you will see that not even the son of Odin is strong enough to stop my Master or his army”.

Loki followed Kara out of the cell and out of the palace and into the frozen lands of Jotunheim not knowing what to expect. He knew Kara was a powerful fighter and fighting her now would only result in his death but maybe if he was lucky Heimdall would see him and send help.

-

Odin had seen the Bifrost open and so had Frigga and Jane. Not knowing what was happening the three of them travelled down to the Observatory to see what Heimdall could tell them.

Heimdall stood tall as Odin entered the Observatory and seeing Frigga and Jane beside him bowed and awaited what the King would ask of him.

Odin approached the mechanism and looking at Heimdall he asked “who has travelled out of Asgard Heimdall?”.

Before Heimdall could answer he heard Thor call out to him and inserted the great sword into the mechanism and opened the Bifrost transporting the two princes home. When he saw only Thor appear he looked to Odin and said “both princes travelled to Jotunheim my King but Prince Loki has not come back”.

Odin looked at Thor and annoyed that he had travelled to Jotunheim again and what was worse he brought Loki with him and left him there. “Thor why did you and Loki travel to Jotunheim and why did Loki not return with you?”.

Thor looked at his Father then at his Mother and finally his gaze landed on Jane who looked at him, her eyes pleading for an answer before replying "I went to Jotunheim to give Loki back to the Frost Giants and to the Creation of the Master”.

Hearing the anguished wails of Frigga and Jane Odin looked at Thor and standing back he asked “you have caused enough trouble Thor, why do this to Loki and to this family?”.

Thor looked at Odin and shaking his head he replied “I had no choice, the creation of the Master told me that if I delivered the runt back to the Master, he would not attack the Nine Realms. Asgard would be safe”.

“How could you do this to us Thor? You could have told us of this creature’s manipulation on you instead of handing your brother over like something of unimportance” asked Frigga as she tried to calm Jane who was hysterically crying.

Thor frowned and feeling his Father’s hand hit his head he said “I’m sorry Mother I should have come to you and Father first but I thought this was the only way”.

Odin turned around to a Palace Guard outside the Observatory and commanded “gather my army and have Sleiphnir ready. We are going to Jotunheim to put a stop to this nonsense”. The palace guard nodded his head and left to do what had been commanded of him while Odin led his family back up the Bifrost inwardly preparing himself for what he would face on Jotunheim.

-

The walk across the frozen landscape was tiresome as Loki was led by Kara and three Chitauri to see what he hoped was not true. Looking at Kara he asked “why not try to escape the Master?”. 

Kara shook her head and looking at Loki she said “don’t be ridiculous runt, even if I did escape the Master would still be linked to my mind controlling me every thought and move. You should know that”.

Loki felt sorry for Kara even if she was created by magic he possessed. Shaking his head he said “Kara I was treated by the Healers for that kind of manipulation, you can live a better life”.

Kara listened to Loki and looking back at the Chitauri she whispered “you’re only saying that so you can escape, you are the God of Lies after all”.

Loki shook his head and said “if I was to escape Kara I’d take you with me to Asgard so you can live in peace. You are only a child and should not be forced to live and die at his hands”.

Kara shrugged her shoulders and said “I’m not a child, I’m fourteen years old but what you said did sound nice but I can’t leave the Master”.

Loki didn’t say another word as they continued walking across the frozen landscape. It wasn’t long before they reached an object left behind by Thor and looking down it Loki said “Mjolnir shouldn’t be here”.

Kara kicked at the hammer and said “no it shouldn’t but I suppose Thor left it here to dispose of it”.

Loki placed his bound hands around the handle and whispered “who should ever hold this hammer if he be worthy shall possess the power of Thor”. He knew it was a long shot but why not. He pulled the handle of Mjolnir and when Mjolnir left the ground without any resistance he said “I’m worthy but how?”.

Kara looked at Loki and turning to the three Chitauri she attacked them suddenly realising that maybe just maybe there was a chance for escape. Loki watched Kara dispose of the three Chitauri before saying “I hope you did that because you want to escape the Master”.

Kara nodded her head and looking at Mjolnir in Loki’s hand she said “you could have helped. I heard that hammer is very powerful”.

Loki shook his head and said “I may be worthy to hold it but it belongs to Thor and I would rather him use it in battle. Now come Kara I will take you to Asgard where you will be safe”.

Kara looked at Loki’s outstretched hand fearing what lay ahead but pushing the fear aside she placed her hand in his. Loki pulled her closer to him and said “do not worry Kara you will love Asgard”. Calling out to Heimdall Loki braced himself and upon seeing the Bifrost opening pulling him, Kara and Mjolnir to Asgard he smiled thankful to be going home.


	13. Chapter 12

Odin, Frigga, Jane and Thor stood with Heimdall in the Observatory as he opened the Bifrost to Jotunheim having heard Loki call out to him. What would only take three minutes felt like hours and before they knew it Loki stood before them holding Mjolnir. Thor seeing Loki holding Mjolnir he turned to Odin and asked “Father how can he be worthy to hold Mjolnir he’s a monster”. Then seeing Jane wrap her arms around Loki he growled under his breath “he should have stayed with the rest of the monsters”.

Odin glared at Thor to quieten him before returning his gaze to Loki shocked but also delighted that he was able to lift Mjolnir. 

Once Jane and Frigga had let go of Loki he looked behind him and seeing no sign of Tara he said “Heimdall there was another who was travelling with me”.

Heimdall shook his head and said “I’m sorry Prince Loki but I’m afraid your guest was pulled back at the last minute”.

Loki nodded his head and dropping Mjolnir beside Thor he said “Father we must speak as I believe the Frost Giants have allied themselves with the Chitauri”. Odin nodded his head and both Father and son made their way to a quieter place to talk.

Thor watched them go before bending down to pick up Mjolnir which lifted with ease. Looking at Heimdall Thor asked “tell me Heimdall could it be possible that Loki has changed his ways all because of Jane Foster?”

Heimdall looked at Thor thoughtful for a moment before replying “yes Prince Thor he has. Jane Foster has changed him in ways none of us could have ever expected”.

Thor nodded his head realising that he could not tear Jane and Loki apart and that he would have to let Jane Foster go. Looking at Heimdall Thor thanked him and left the Observatory.

Odin and Loki sat in Odin’s office discussing what Loki had witnessed on Jotunheim. Normally the All Father would have laughed at this but it was now worrying to think that this Master of the Chitauri had created something so young and yet so powerful. “Are you completely certain this Kara can be trusted?”

Loki nodded his head first then shook it saying “well she did help me escape and was coming with me so she could escape but now I’m beginning to wonder if it was all a trick”.

Odin nodded his head and said “we will find out if she was telling the truth Loki because if she was I will allow her to live here on Asgard. Now I believe you are anxious to spend time with Lady Jane so go. We will speak more about this tomorrow morning”.

Loki smiled and standing up he said “thank you Father and yes I am anxious to spend time with Jane”. Leaving the room Loki felt worried for Kara’s well-being. He hoped that where ever the kid was she was safe.

-

The emptiness of the void was home as Kara climbed the steps to where her creator and Master sat upon his throne. She’d had a chance to escape with the Prince of Asgard but at the last moment she had been dragged back to the void. Coming to the top of the steps she saw her Master staring angrily at her. She had always been terrified of him even when he had treated her well. Standing tall she asked “what is it you wish of me Master Thanos?”

Thanos glared at Kara and beckoning her closer he said “I created you and gave you life child and all I ask in return is your loyalty and obedience but you seem to have strayed”

Kara shook her head and was about to defend herself when she felt the sharp sting of a slap across her face. Feeling tears fill her eyes she whispered “please forgive me Master”.

Thanos stared at Kara and rolling his eyes he snapped “tears do not sway me creature now report to the training room. Your mind has been tainted against me so as punishment you will spend your time in the chamber. Until then I will just have to use my other little creation until you are ready to continue your job”.

Kara felt her heart beat rapidly terrified of having to endure the chamber again. Before she left the void she had been tortured to obey and show loyalty to the Master and now she had to return there. Seeing Thanos beginning to rise from his chair Kara backed up a few steps knowing it was no use in pleading as those pleas would not be heard. Nodding her head she said “of course Master and thank you”. Seeing Thanos dismiss her Kara made her way back down the steps and walked towards the chamber.

-

A soft breeze blew through the royal gardens as Jane sat on a garden bench to get some fresh air. Seeing Loki enter the gardens Jane smiled and stood to greet him. She truly loved him and seeing him smile at her she felt a blush heat up her face. It was strange to see him in his Asgardian armour and horned helmet he had worn when he had attacked New York but decided to push those thoughts away as he neared her.

“Jane Foster if I may say you do look ravishing in that dress” said Loki as he took her hands in his.

Jane smiled and looked into Loki’s eyes and seeing the emptiness behind them she flinched and tried to pull away saying “you are not the Loki I know”.

Tightening his grip on Jane Loki smiled and said “clever little mortal aren’t we. The Master forgot to mention that but I’m sure by the time I’m finished with you that intelligence you hold so dear will be nothing more than a flaky husk”.

Looking around Jane saw no one else in the garden to help her so she struggled to free herself from his grasp only to be struck harshly across the face. The Loki imposter sneered at her and pulling her closer he muttered a spell and the two of them disappeared to another place in the Nine Realms.


	14. Chapter 13

Jane felt an icy wind engulf her as she and her abductor appeared in what she believed was Jotunheim. Turning to this Loki imposter she saw his form change from the Prince of Asgard to a Frost Giant. Stepping away from him she asked “what are you and why have you abducted me?”.

The Frost Giant looked down at Jane and seeing the fear in her eyes he replied “my name is Gunnar and I am a Frost Giant. I know a little bit of magic and changed my appearance in order to abduct you because Loki will come for you and when he does Jotunheim will have its revenge for him killing King Laufey”.

Jane trembled with fear and shivered with the cold before saying “he won’t come for me I’m just a mortal”.

Gunnar laughed and bending down to face Jane he said “oh he will and when he does the Titan will gladly torture him and then when he is finished the runt will be given to us so we may destroy him”.

Feeling Gunnar’s icy grip on her arm Jane cried out in pain as she was dragged down a hill to what looked like an old castle. Seeing the Chitauri hissing at her she whimpered terrified of what was to come and prayed that she would be rescued from this dreadful place. Gunnar didn’t take pity in her cries of pain and opening the door to the dungeon he pushed her in and locked the door before returning to his post in anxious wait for the arrival of Loki of Asgard.

-

Odin stood beside Loki as he mentally prepared for battle on Jotunheim. Looking at Loki and seeing the fear in his eyes he said “we will find Jane do not worry Loki. Do you have an idea as to where she will be kept?”.

Loki ran his hands through his hair and looking at his Father he replied “I was kept in the dungeon so it’s most likely they are keeping her there. I just hope we get to her in time”.

Odin nodded his head and said “we will my son and when we have won this war this Thanos will think again before challenging Asgard or the Nine Realms ever again”.

Seeing Loki nod his head he said “come Loki the Thor and the army of Asgard are waiting for us at the Bifrost”.

Loki nodded his head and followed his Father to the Bifrost where Frigga stood waiting for them. She smiled at Loki and hugged him before embracing her husband wondering if this would be the last time she would ever see him again. Heimdall bowed before Odin and opened the Bifrost sending the army, Thor, Loki and Odin to Jotunheim.

As soon as they had landed on the icy plains of Jotunheim a member of the army walked forward handing the reins of Sleiphnir to Odin who took them and climbed onto the great horse’s back before leading his army forward determined to win this day.

-

At seeing the arrival of the Asgardian army led by the All Father the Chitauri screamed and rushed forward engaging the golden army in battle. The Asgardian army fought bravely alongside their King and princes and as the day wore on they managed to slaughter a good number of the Chitauri only to have them replaced by more of the ugly creatures. 

Loki fought through the horde of creatures that had once held him captive and with his dagger he slayed them before turning to the Frost Giants who had begun to charge at him and smirked defiantly. Using his magic he created clone after clone of himself to confuse the beasts before rushing to where the dungeons were. He had nearly reached the dungeon door when a firm hand grabbed his shoulder and shoved him harshly against the wall. Looking up into the face of the one who had assaulted him he saw a Frost Giant glaring down at him and asked “what is the meaning of this fighting alongside the Chitauri? Did you really think Thanos would give you Jotunheim?”

The Frost Giant looked down at Loki and replied “of course he will runt”.

Loki shook his head and said “no he won’t, he wants to destroy the Nine Realms but if you fight alongside him there will be none of your race left”.

The Frost Giant thought of Loki’s words before dropping him and rushing to the other Frost Giants and roaring at them of what could happen all the Frost Giants aided Asgard in defeating the Chitauri.

The dungeon door was stiff as Loki pushed it open revealing the dark room. Seeing a form lying on the ground he rushed over and knelt beside it instantly relieved to see it was Jane but his relief turned to panic when he could no longer feel her warm skin. Holding her against him Loki lifted her into his arms and rushed outside the dungeon and called to Heimdall who immediately opened the Bifrost and brought Loki and Jane to Asgard where Frigga stood waiting. 

Seeing the unconscious Jane in Loki’s arms Frigga rushed forward and said “take her to the Healing Rooms at once Loki”. Loki nodded his head and rushed to the Healing Rooms where he handed Jane over to Eir and said “take care of Jane, make her well again”. Before Eir could reply Loki left the room and made his way back down to the Bifrost where Heimdall sent him back to Jotunheim.

-

Odin was weary as he battled and destroyed the Chitauri that kept coming at him in waves. He had seen the Bifrost open which meant only one thing that Loki had found Jane and brought her back to Asgard. Seeing more Chitauri come through a portal led by a young girl dressed for war Odin smirked realising she was Kara, the one who had helped Loki escaped. Holding Gungnir tightly Odin fought through the Chitauri until he came face to face with Kara who wielded a sword ready to fight.   
Kara stared at the All Father mentally preparing herself to fight him but her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the Bifrost. Holding the All Father’s gaze she said “you’re wasting your time All Father as I can’t be saved, even your son Loki knows that”.

Odin shook his head and fought the Chitauri beginning to surround him and seeing the Frost Giants aiding his army he turned to Kara and ducking the swing of her sword he placed his hand on her forehead and whispered a spell under his breath. 

Kara dropped her sword as an unbearable pain shot through her head only to be replaced by a lightheaded sensation that travelled all the way down to her toes. The heavy feeling she’d had since she was created was replaced by a feeling like she was walking on air. Looking down on her hands she saw the blue colour of her skin replaced by an alabaster colour. Looking at Odin Kara asked “what have you done?”.

Odin quickly finished destroying the hordes of Chitauri that surrounded them by using the power of Gungnir and turning back to Kara he replied “I released you from Thanos’s hold and by using that spell it seems to have given you an alabaster skin tone. You helped Loki escape when he was held captive here. You showed loyalty to Asgard so I’m returning the favour for helping my son”.

Kara nodded her head in shock that she was finally free from the Void and picking up her sword she followed the All Father across the landscape toward another horde of Chitauri that stood cheering before they turned toward Odin and Kara and attacked. Between the two of them Odin and Kara fought the Chitauri demolishing every one of them before they came upon a figure lying on the ground.

Loki lay on the ground before Odin and Kara gasping for air as he tried to pull the sword from the right side of his chest. Too weak to pull it out he gave up and closed his eyes. Odin grabbed his arm and grabbing Kara’s hand he called for Heimdall who opened the Bifrost bringing the three of them to Asgard.


	15. Chapter 14

Odin sat outside the Healing Rooms with his head in his hands. His thoughts were on his youngest son and how he had not been able to protect him in battle. Hearing a sob beside him he looked at Kara who he had completely forgotten about and seeing the tears roll down her cheeks he said “do not cry child as I believe my son will pull through this. He’s stronger than he looks”.

Kara wiped her eyes and shrugging her shoulders she whispered “I’m not crying over your son I’m crying because my Master will be very angry with me because I didn’t return. He’ll put me back in the chamber again”.

Odin nodded his head and felt pity for this child as no child should have to go through what she went through. Taking Kara’s hand Odin squeezed it gently and said “Kara you need not worry about this Master any longer. You are safe here on Asgard. Frigga and I will take care of you I promise. We won’t let anything happen to you I promise”.

Kara nodded her head bewildered that the man she had been raised to hate was taking pity upon her and welcoming her into the royal family. “Why would you protect me when it was my magic that sent the Other here to injure your youngest son?” asked Kara quietly.

Odin looked at the child beside him and replied “I’m welcoming you Kara because you deserve a chance at happiness as no child deserves to go through what you went through”. Seeing Kara smile Odin chuckled softly and said “you will like here”.

Hearing hurried footsteps approaching Odin stood to his feet and saw Frigga walking briskly toward him. Before he could greet her Frigga embraced him and said “welcome home my husband”.

Odin held his queen before pulling away and taking her hands in his he said “I always come home to you Frigga. Now tell me how does Lady Jane fair?”

Frigga smiled and replied “Jane is a strong mortal, she has recovered and is resting comfortably in Loki’s bedroom although she is asking to see Loki”.   
Taking a deep breath Frigga looked at Odin and seeing no serious injuries upon him she asked “Odin why are you sitting outside the Healing Rooms?”

Odin squeezed Frigga’s hands gently and said “Frigga, Loki was seriously injured in battle. Eir is tending to him right now that’s why I’m outside the Healing Rooms”.

Frigga felt tears sting her eyes and roll down her cheeks at hearing the news. Her son, her Loki had been through too much already only now to be in a Healing Room with a serious injury. Feeling Odin’s hand wipe away her tears she looked at him and said “our son is strong Odin and he needs to survive as Jane will need him in the coming months”.

Odin looked at Frigga and getting the hint he whispered “we’ll be Grandparents Frigga and yes Loki will survive, I’m sure of it”. Turning Frigga to face Kara Odin said “Frigga this is Kara and she will be living with us from now on and I have promised her that she will be safe here with us”.

Frigga looked at Kara and seeing the fear in the child’s eyes she smiled kindly at her and said “welcome to our family Kara, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you as Loki has told me about you”. Seeing Kara relax a bit she asked “Kara would you care to join me for dinner so we may talk and get to know each other better?”

Feeling her stomach grumble Kara nodded her head and followed the Queen down the hallway happy that she now had people who cared about her and that she would be able to eat proper food instead of scraps the Chitauri would throw at her.

Odin watched them leave before turning back to his seat but before he could sit down the door to the Healing Rooms opened and Eir walked out. Seeing the All Father she said “I have successfully healed Prince Loki All Father. He is awake and asking for you”.

Odin nodded his head and entered the Healing Room where he saw Loki getting dressed. “I see that sword did not do much damage my son”.

Loki turned to Odin and nodding his head he said “missed all my vital organs which I’m thankful for but I must ask is Jane alright?”

Nodding his head Odin smiled and said “Jane has been healed and is resting comfortably in your bedroom. Loki there’s something I have to inform you of”.

Loki looked at his Father and chuckling softly he asked “you brought Kara here and no doubt Mother is having dinner with her as we speak”.

Smiling Odin said “you know your Mother too well but no that’s not what I needed to inform you of. It seems Lady Jane is with child”. Seeing the shocked expression on Loki’s face Odin said “congratulations my son but remember you must wed Jane before the child is born”.

Loki nodded his head still in shock before walking out of the Healing Room. Taking a few deep breaths he started to walk toward his bedroom but the sound of the Bifrost opening interrupted his thoughts and hearing the cheers of the citizens Loki felt his mouth go dry and wondered how Thor would take to this news.


	16. Chapter 15

Kara felt uneasy as she sat across from Frigga and looking at the plate of food that was for her she gingerly took a roast leg of meat and began to nibble at it. It tasted strange but was savoury and felt good in her stomach when she swallowed it. Seeing Frigga softly smile at her Kara put down the leg of meat and whispered “sorry”.

Frigga smiled again and said “no need to be sorry Kara, this food is yours to eat so eat and fill your belly”. Kara nodded her head and tucked into the food on her plate occasionally stopping to drink the milk in her goblet. When she was finished she pushed the plate away and sat back in the chair thankful that her stomach was full a feeling she had never experienced when she lived in the Void.

Frigga looked at Kara and seeing the content smile on her face she stood and holding out her hand she said “come with me Kara as I’m sure you are in need of rest. You can have the bedroom beside me and Odin’s bedroom so you can feel safe”. Kara took Frigga’s hand and followed her from the dining hall and down the corridor thankful she had been rescued but also fearful that the Master would find her and take her back to the Void to be punished.

-

Loki’s head was still reeling over hearing the news of Jane being pregnant as he entered his chambers quietly. He was excited at the thought of becoming a Father but also fearful should Jane decide to return to Midgard. Entering his bedroom he found Jane sleeping peacefully and approached her hoping not to rouse her from her peaceful slumber. Laying down on the bed beside her Loki slipped his arm around her waist and kissing her forehead he whispered “I love you Jane Foster and I hope that our child will know that”.

Jane who had awoken when Loki lay down beside her asked “you sound as if you are saying goodbye my love”.

Smiling Loki cuddled closer to Jane and said “I was as I fear if you were to return to Midgard I would not be able to follow because of what I caused there”.

Giggling softly Jane stroked his cheek and said “as much as I love Midgard I’d much rather stay here with you Loki even if it meant giving up my mortality. I love you Loki and never forget that”.

Loki looked into Jane’s eyes in the dim light and said “thank you Jane for giving us a chance but if the baby’s a boy you can name him, I’d like to name it if it’s a girl”.   
Seeing Jane nod her head and smile Loki closed his eyes exhausted.

-

Odin sat on his throne and listened to Thor hearing of the great victory they had received once the Frost Giants had joined them in fighting the Chitauri and driving them back into the Void. When Thor was finished Odin smiled and said “we must hold a great feast in honour of this victory”.

Thor nodded his head and smiling he asked “how does Lady Jane fair Father, did Loki get to her in time?”.

Odin left his throne and approaching Thor he replied “Lady Jane is recovering well, she is a strong Mortal and her baby will survive this ordeal”. Seeing Thor’s confusion Odin added “it seems Lady Jane is pregnant with Loki’s child”.

Before Thor would have been furious but having witnessed Loki’s devotion to Jane he smiled broadly as said “this is wonderful news Father, I must go and congratulate my brother and Lady Jane”.

Odin chuckled softly and said “leave it until tomorrow as they are both fast asleep. As for Kara I have decided that she will remain with us here as the child has been through too much in her life. I know you have an issue with her because of what she did but try to remember that she was being influenced by the one she had referred to as Master. Show her kindness as your brother, your Mother and I have. Treat her like your sister, like family”.

Thor nodded his head and said “of course Father” before leaving the Throne Room to join the Warriors Three to celebrate.

Odin watched him leave before he did the same walking towards he and Frigga’s chambers exhausted after the long day. Entering their chambers he saw Frigga brushing her hair and asked “how was your dinner with Kara?”

Frigga smiled and looking at Odin she replied “it went well although she was a little nervous of being allowed to eat such an amount but once I assured her that it was all for her she ate. I made sure she bathed before bed and that child has been through more than she’s telling us. The girl is full of scars no doubt caused by a whip and she has a brand on her left shoulder”.

Odin nodded his head and climbing into bed he said “we will help her Frigga and as much as I hate to admit this if we need it we’ll enlist one of Thor’s Avenger friends”.  
Frigga nodded her head and smiled before climbing into bed and going to sleep.


	17. Chapter 16

The darkness over – whelmed Kara as she walked through the empty dark halls of the palace. Her heart beat faster with every step she took fearing what nightmare lay ahead of her. Turning a corner her breath hitched in her throat for before her clad in red and gold was the Iron Man. The light emitting from his gauntlet had Kara’ attention.

“Who are you and what do you want?” asked Kara as she stood still unable to move.

The Iron Man didn’t say a word just pointed his hand at her and fired a blast of energy toward her. Kara hit the floor with a thud and when she looked up she saw the Other glaring down at her.

“You cannot escape Kara, even in your dreams you are not safe. We will get you back and when we do you will be punished severely for your betrayal” hissed the Other vehemently. 

Kara’s scream awoke the royal household causing her new family to rush to her room. Odin and Frigga were the first to arrive at Kara’s bedroom door and when they were joined by Thor, Loki and Jane Odin pushed open the door. The room was dark and after lighting a candle they found Kara huddled in the corner of the room trembling and sobbing quietly.

Frigga approached Kara slowly and kneeling in front of her she said “it was just a nightmare Kara, you are safe here”.

Kara shook her head and pulling her knees closer to her chest she whispered “no I’m not safe. The Other said that even in my dreams I’m not safe”.

Odin listened carefully to what Kara was saying before turning to Thor and saying “Thor go and prepare for Kara’s departure, I need you to bring her to Midgard, and hopefully one of your friends would be kind enough to protect her”.

Not believing what he was hearing Loki stepped towards Odin and said “Father please reconsider, don’t send her there the Other could still find her”.

Placing his hand on Loki’s shoulder Odin said “Loki I’m afraid we can’t keep her safe here on Asgard not until we find a way to stop the Other from torturing her mind”. Seeing Loki’s worried expression deepen Odin added “fear not my son I will place a spell of protection upon her, it will only work when she is outside the realm of Asgard”.

Loki nodded his head and taking Jane’s hand he walked over to where Kara sat and said “fear not Kara we will find a way to stop the Other”.

Odin waited until everyone had left the room before beckoning Kara to him. Kara stood to her feet and approached Odin saddened that she had to leave the place she called home. Placing his hand on Kara’s forehead Odin whispered a spell under his breath and stamped Gungnir three times on the floor. Removing his hand Odin said “your time on Midgard is only temporary Kara and the spell I have placed upon you will keep you protected from the Other”.

Kara nodded her head and clenched and un – clenched her fists fearing the worst when she left Asgard. Taking a deep breath to reassure herself Kara asked “are you sure this only temporary?”.

Odin nodded his head and replied “of course Kara this is only temporary. Now come Thor is waiting for you at the Bifrost to bring you to Midgard”. Kara nodded her head and followed Odin to the Bifrost where Frigga, Loki, Jane and Thor stood waiting.

After saying goodbye to them individually Kara walked with Thor to where Heimdall stood who inserted his sword into the mechanism in the Bifrost and teleported them both to Midgard.

-

The smell of the ocean hit Kara’s nose when she arrived on Midgard and looking around she smiled suddenly liking this realm called Midgard. Looking up at Thor and seeing him looking at a house on a cliff she asked “is that where I’ll be living now?”.

Thor nodded his head and as the two of them began walking towards the house Thor said “you will be staying with a very good friend of mine, Tony Stark. He is a warrior like myself so he’ll be able to protect you”.

Kara nodded her head but remained silent through the whole walk and the introduction to Tony Stark who listened to what Thor had to tell him before leading them both into the living room. 

Tony paced the floor of his living room running everything that Thor had told him over in his head. It was shocking to believe but after everything Tony had seen nothing seemed shocking anymore. Turning to Thor he said “look Thor are you sure I’m the one to protect Kara. If you didn’t know I’m not really good with kids”.

Thor rolled his eyes and folding his arms he said “please Stark you are the only one that could keep her safe while she stays on Midgard”.

Smirking Tony said “well I do agree with that I am the only one who could keep Kara protected while she stays here on Earth so yes I’ll agree to protect her”.

“Thank you my friend” said Thor as he hugged Kara goodbye before stepping outside and summoned Heimdall to open the Bifrost. Tony and Kara who had followed him outside watched as the Bifrost opened taking Thor back to the realm eternal. 

Tony stood outside with Kara for a few minutes before leading her back inside. This was going to be very interesting looking after a fourteen year old kid but maybe just maybe he could call upon another Avenger to help him out if he needed it.


	18. Chapter 17

Protect her and take care of her was all Thor had asked him and now Tony sat in his living room watching the child and wondering what to do with her. Kara still hadn’t spoken to him but instead took her time examining all the photos and framed newspaper clippings in awe. When she was finished she sat across from Tony and asked “so you’re a friend of Thor’s?”

Tony nodded his head and replied “yes I am. We occasionally work together when the Earth needs protecting”.

Kara nodded her head and said “you helped defeat the Chitauri when they invaded Midgard. I didn’t know Midgardians were capable of defending themselves”.

Tony looked at Kara and bit his tongue to stop himself from retorting in a nasty manner. Instead he smiled and said “sorry to disappoint you but yes we are capable of defending ourselves. We defeated the Chitauri and Loki God of Mischief”.

“It wasn’t his fault” began Kara quietly, “the Master was controlling his mind just like he did with me”. Remembering all the torture she had went through Kara felt tears slide down her cheeks and quickly wiped them away.

Seeing how upset Kara had become with talking about the past Tony stood to his feet. Placing his hand on Kara’s shoulder he said “come with me Kara I have something to show you and I’m sure it will take your mind off the past”.

Kara wiped the fresh tears from her eyes and followed Tony down a staircase to a room on the lower level filled with strange objects. Feeling Tony lead her through a glass door Kara asked “what is this room?”.

Smiling Tony said “Friday expose the Iron Man suit”.

“Yes Mr. Stark” said an unknown female voice. A whooshing sound sounded and the Iron Man suit rose from a secret compartment in the floor. Noticing the shocked expression on Kara’s face Tony said “this is where I built the Iron Man suits”.

Kara approached the Iron Man suit and looked at it in amazement. She’d seen it in her nightmare and had been terrified but now she felt safe just standing beside it.   
Looking at Tony she nodded her head in approval and asked “how many of these do you have?”.

Chuckling softly Tony replied “I have three but I’ve been planning on building another one soon”.

“Can I help?” asked Kara as she looked back at the Iron Man suit.

Tony nodded his head slowly and beckoning her to his work station he began to show her how to build an Iron Man. It was a strange experience for him but Tony didn’t want to admit that he was enjoying it.

-

The Royal Throne Room of Asgard was decorated with green banners symbolising the God of Mischief and pots of white flowers from Jotunheim were placed a foot apart creating an aisle from the doors to the Dias. Today was the wedding of Prince Loki and Jane Foster and every servant was busy finishing decorating the Throne Room and the palace while the cooks prepared a grand feast and the musicians set up their instruments.

Dress maids tutted around Jane fixing her pale green wedding dress making sure the train didn’t get wrinkled while they styled her hair adding jewels to each strand before putting on her make up. Looking at herself in the mirror Jane smiled at her reflection. Normally a bride would feel nervous on her wedding day but for some strange reason Jane wasn’t nervous she was excited. Hearing the bedroom door open Jane turned around to see Queen Frigga entering the room carrying a medium size leather jewellery box in her hands.

Frigga smiled at Jane admiring how she was dressed before she approached her saying “you look beautiful Jane but there is something missing”.

Jane furrowed her brow and said “thank you Queen Frigga but what is missing?”.

Frigga smiled and opened the leather jewellery box to reveal an oval emerald diamond hanging on a thick gold chain. Placing it around Jane’s neck Frigga said “now you are ready dear one”.

“Thank you Queen Frigga for this. I never thought this day would happen that I would get married” said Jane as tears brimmed her eyes”.

Frigga hugged Jane and wiping the tears from Jane’s eyes she said “it’s alright Jane, there’s no need to thank me, now come your Loki is waiting for you”.

Loki stood before the Dias dressed in his Asgardian armour and helmet waiting for Jane to arrive. Thor stood beside him talking to him about the excitement in the kingdom because of this wedding which certainly didn’t calm Loki’s nerves. Odin sat on the throne looking out past the crowds of people that that had gathered to witness this day.

Suddenly the trumpets sounded and the musicians began to play as the doors opened allowing the Queen of Asgard to enter leading Jane to the Dias. Loki watched Jane approach the Dias and smiled at how beautiful she looked and felt all his nerves slip away. When she stood beside him he took her hand in his and Odin rose from the Throne and came to stand in front of them ready to bind his youngest son and Jane Foster together in marriage.

The ceremony flew by in a blur and before Jane knew it Odin handed her a golden apple which she gingerly took and bit into it ready to begin her new life with the God of Mischief, her Loki.


	19. Chapter 18

The Chitauri grew restless as they paced back and forth awaiting their punishment for failing in their battle on Jotunheim. Hearing movement above them they looked up and saw Thanos was ready to speak to them and each of them held their breath and prepared themselves for whatever punishment they were about to receive.

Thanos was irritated with how everything had gone, he had lost Kara and the battle on Jotunheim but as luck should have it he had located his little creation on Midgard. Looking down at the Chitauri he said "I have found Kara, she's on the human world with that Man of Iron. I command you to go and bring her to me and remember if you fail you will be punished and there is no world or crevice you can hide in". Opening a portal Thanos smiled and snarled "go and bring her home".  
The Chitauri screeched and leapt through the portal determined to bring Kara home to the Void and they swore that this time they would not fail.

-

The Stark house was silent as Kara slept peacefully and Tony who had just finished building the new Iron Woman suit for Kara sat at his kitchen table and ate the leftover Chinese food from the fridge. Picking at the leftovers he smiled at the seven months Kara had spent living in his house and agreed with himself that it had been fun even if she managed to irritate whim with all her questions. Eating the last of his food Tony stood up and stretched his muscles before turning to head to his bedroom. He stopped in his tracks upon feeling a tremble in the floor below him. Walking over to the windows he looked out and what he saw made him run down the hall to Kara's bedroom determined to protect her like he had promised Thor.

Kara lay sleeping undisturbed when Tony entered her room and having no time to wake her he picked her up and carried her to his workshop knowing the only way out was to use the suits.

Kara who slept through the whole journey to the work shop was jostled away when she was placed on the work table and looking at Tony seeing him get into the Iron Man suit she asked "what's going on?".

Tony smiled at her and handing her a bracelet he said "put this on your wrist and say deploy, we need to leave now".

Putting the bracelet on her wrist Kara looked at Tony and asked "why?".

"The Chitauri must have found out where you are because I saw them come out of a portal on the cliffs so we need to move now" replied Tony as he pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet to open a hatch in the cliff.

Terrified Kara did as she was told and as soon as she said deploy the Iron Woman suit she had helped build encased her in green and gold metal. Looking at Tony she nodded in approval and followed him out of the hatch and into the sky anxious to leave the house.

Once out Tony looked down and saw the Chitauri had turned in their direction and were advancing upon them. Looking at Kara he said "we'd better think of something quick or we'll never outfly them".

Kara nodded her head and looking at Tony she said "we could call upon Heimdall to open the Bifrost for us but we need to land somewhere to do that".

Looking around Tony spotted a nearby cliff and pointing at it he said "that should do". Both flew to the cliff and landed quickly before Kara looked up and called for Heimdall to open the Bifrost. The wait was agonising and as the Chitauri closed in on them Heimdall opened the Bifrost and prepared himself for what would follow Kara through.

Heimdall tightened his grip on his sword upon seeing the Man of Iron appear and held his breath as another figure appeared beside him before he pulled the sword from the Bifrost and drove the blade through what had followed Iron Man through the Bifrost.

Tony turned around sharply expecting to see Kara injured but all he found was a dead Chitauri. Looking at Heimdall he asked "where is she? Where is Kara?"

Heimdall shook his head and replied "come with me Man of Iron as the All Father must be informed of Lady Kara's situation".

Tony followed Heimdall but his mind wandered to Kara and why she had not followed him when the Bifrost opened. His steps slowly stopped and he said "you have to send me back to Midgard I can't leave her on her own".

Heimdall shook his head and said "no you can't. You won't be able to rescue her on her your own". Tony fell silent and let Heimdall lead him into the palace where Thor, Odin, Frigga, Loki and a heavily pregnant Jane stood waiting. After informing Odin of Kara not coming with the Man of Iron Heimdall returned to his post.  
Odin felt saddened at Kara's sudden disappearance and looking at the Man of Iron who Thor was trying to get to talk him said "welcome to Asgard Man of Iron". Turning to Frigga he said "take him to get cleaned up and speak to him as you seem to have a knack at getting people to open up to you". 

Frigga smirked and led Tony away from the group of royals. Once alone Odin turned to his sons and said "Loki, Thor come with me as there is much we need to do".  
Jane watched the three of them leave the room before going to join Frigga anxious to know what happened to Kara.

-

Thanos glared down at what he had plucked from Midgard satisfied that what had been stolen was now back in his clutches. Chuckling darkly he growled "did you really think you could escape little Kara?".

Kara glared up at Thanos and shaking her head she asked "why can't you just let me go, I'm of no use to you".

Picking Kara up by the throat Thanos laughed and said "and why would I let you go. In case it never hit you Kara the infinity gems and you are linked, it is you that will help me rule the Nine Realms". Seeing shock and confusion on Kara's face Thanos said "you can thank Loki, it was his magic that helped create such a creature like you". Throwing Kara to the ground he said "chain her up in her cell".


	20. Chapter 19

Tony paced the room Frigga had brought him to over-whelmed with guilt at not being able to protect Kara from the monster known as Thanos. It was a large room with an open balcony and sitting in the middle of the room was a sofa, two arm chairs and a coffee table. Running his hands through his hair he felt his heart beat faster at the thoughts of what Thanos would do to Kara and the idea of saving her was too far out of reach. He didn’t know where she was and then of course there was the Chitauri protecting her. Turning to Frigga he saw that Jane had left the room and seeing the queen of Asgard pouring two cups of tea he sat across from her and asked “is there a way I can save her?”.

Frigga looked at the Man of Iron and pushing his cup towards him she replied “there is one way but it is very risky and one I am against”.

Tony took a large mouthful of his tea and asked “what is it and why are you so against it?”.

Frigga sipped her tea and sitting back against her chair she replied “Loki knows many shortcuts to other realms and if he wanted he could return to the Void and rescue Kara but it would be just an opportunity for Thanos to recapture my son and brainwash him and torture him again”.

Tony looked into his cup at the tea and shaking his head he snapped “after all he did to Midgard and the lives he took shouldn’t he retrieve her. Kara doesn’t deserve to be left in that awful place to be tortured, she’s only a kid and she’s …. My family”.

Frigga clenched her jaw before relaxing her face and looking at Tony she said “my son may have caused harm to Midgard and I know you may still hold a grudge but it is upon my orders Loki will not return to the Void, we will find another way”.

Tony glared at the floor and was about to say something when a voice from the balcony spoke said “Tony Stark is right Mother, I should be the one to retrieve her as I do know a shortcut to the place she’s being held captive in the Void. What I did to Midgard and the people who suffered under my attack is unforgivable but when I rescue Kara then maybe I will have earned some small bit of forgiveness from the Man of Iron”.

Frigga looked to the open doors to the balcony and seeing Loki standing in them she said “no Loki we lost you once, we can’t lose you again and what about Jane and your unborn child?”.

Seeing the tears fill in his Mother’s eyes Loki approached her and giving her a hug he said “you and Father won’t lose me again and neither will Jane or my unborn child. I will return with Kara. I have to do this because if Kara is not rescued she will end up the way I was, broken and intent on causing pain to the Nine Realms”.

Knowing she wouldn’t be able to persuade her son otherwise Frigga said “if you intend to do this do not go alone”. Seeing Loki nod his head she gave a small smile and left the room leaving her son alone with the Man of Iron.

The silence between Loki and Tony was heavy for a few minutes before Loki said “if you wish to accompany me on this quest Avenger then you must know that what we will face will be far greater then the invasion of New York. Thanos is ruthless and the Chitauri will be far more aggressive”.

Tony nodded his head and standing to his feet he said “I understand but Kara is all I care about and if we have to fight a thousand Chitauri to get to her then so be it”.

Smirking Loki said “good but I have to warn you that Kara may have already being corrupted before we get to her so be prepared”.

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and nodding his head slowly he said “I just want her back safe and sound and if she has been corrupted then I will work at getting the corruption out of her head”. Loki smiled and beckoned Tony to follow him to the feasting room. There was no point jumping into battle on an empty stomach.

-

Darkness.

Darkness was all Kara could see, its inky substance surrounded her like a blanket but it was not warm and comforting like a blanket should be. It was cold and filled with magic, magic from the words that Thanos had spoken and the fear that joined this magic clawed at Kara causing her heart to become cold and uncaring. Her very thoughts were ripped from her leaving behind an empty space that began to fill with hatred towards anyone outside the Void. Moving her limbs she heard the rattle of chains and the smell of mildew and decay invaded her nostrils her vision became clear. The room looked familiar and feeling the final bit of magic embrace Kara screamed in rage, rage that would not be quietened. She had no idea who she was but she knew what she was. She was the weapon that her Master had created and her only mission was to destroy Asgard and the one they called Loki.

The Other had watched Thanos cast the spell on Kara and had remained by the cell to see her transformation. Seeing the spell complete he opened the cell door and unchained Kara saying “come child the Master will be pleased”. Kara glared at the Other before following him to where her Master sat.

Thanos watched as Kara approached him and seeing the darkness in her eyes he smiled and said “I’m happy that you have recovered Kara. Tell me what do you remember?”.

Kara’s face held no emotion as she replied “I remember nothing Master. There is only the memories of now and what lies ahead”.

“And what lies ahead little one, what do you have to do?” asked Thanos as he relaxed in his chair.

“The destruction of the Nine Realms and the one they call Loki” replied Kara firmly as she continued to stand tall.

Thanos chuckled darkly and said “good. The Other will bring you to a room where you may get dressed in more suitable attire and you may have something to eat but remember this if you betray me I will give you to Asgard so Odin can lock you in the dungeons and the prison guards that do what they want with you. Do you understand?”.

Kara nodded her head and said “yes Master I understand and I won’t betray you, you can count on that”. Receiving a nod from her Master Kara followed the Other down below to a room where her new clothing was waiting for her. Entering the room Kara saw a green and gold metal suit with a strange helmet before her and turning to the Chitauri that was finishing with tweaking the mechanics she asked “how do you put it on”.

The Chitauri growled before hitting a button on his mechanics board and the metal suit disassembled and each piece flew towards Kara encasing her in green and gold. Turning towards her the Chitauri said “it took a bit work but the weapons in this suit are all working perfectly and it will make it easier for you when you go into battle. When you want to take the suit off just tell it to”.

Nodding her head Kara did as he told her and the suit disassembled allowing her to get dressed into leather battle clothes and eat the meal that had been prepared for her. When she was finished she looked at the suit and in her mind she told it to assemble its self on her once again and the strange battle suit obeyed cladding her once again in green and gold. Looking at the Other and said “I’m ready to go now”.

The Other smiled a cold smile and led her back to the Master who opened the portal to Asgard and with one final look at the Void Kara stepped through the portal ready to destroy it and the Nine Realms.


	21. Chapter 20

Tony picked at the food on his plate as he listened to the conversation Thor, Loki and the Warrior’s Three were having. They were telling stories of glorious victories in battles they had in the past. Tony listened to their stories but the stories were cut short when a rumble shook the ground and when all looked to Odin they could see him rising from the seat they joined him and Thor asked “what is it Father?”.

Odin turned to look at his sons and said “prepare for battle as I believe we have company”. Thor and Loki led Tony to the armour room while the Warrior’s Three followed Odin to the balcony to look out at the city below them. 

Odin looked down at the city and upon seeing a horde of Chitauri led by Kara stepping out of a portal he turned to the Warriors Three and ordered “all of you send word to Queen Frigga and Lady Jane to hide and guard their hiding spot. I will gather my army and we will have these creatures defeated in no time and Kara rescued”. The Warriors Three nodded their heads and went to do as they were commanded.

As Thor and Loki got into their armour Tony looked at his Iron Man suit and said “I don’t think this suit will work here”.

Loki chuckled at his statement and picking up his horned helmet he said “Father had it modified after you arrived so it will work”. Seeing Tony nod his head slowly he added “don’t worry Man of Iron, today we will be victorious and Kara will be rescued”.

Feeling the Iron Man suit encase him Tony said “I need to get close to her as I believe she will listen to me”.

Thor and Loki glanced at each other both knowing it would be a difficult task before Loki said “just stay with us and I’m sure we can grant you that but remember her mind has been corrupted so it will be no easy feat”.

Tony nodded his head and soon followed the sons of Odin out of the palace and down into the city where Odin and the army of Asgard were already fighting the Chitauri. The battle was messy as Tony soon discovered as he joined in the defending of Asgard but no matter how many Chitauri he slayed he still couldn’t get any closer to Kara who was moving closer and closer to the palace.

Odin who was weary of battles moved closer to Tony and said “go after her Son of Stark, we will hold back this vile race of creatures”. Tony nodded his head and flew after Kara who had already disappeared through the palace doors. 

-

Kara stalked through the halls of the palace cutting down any guards who were on duty anxious to get to the throne room. Her mission had been simple but if she failed she wanted to make sure that the Queen of Asgard and Jane Foster would be destroyed. Slicing through another palace guard Kara heard footsteps around the corner and drawing her blade she rounded it and came face to face with Midgard’s Man of Iron. 

“Well this is interesting. The All Father Odin needed a worthless human to defend Asgard. Tell me human how will you defeat the Chitauri now when they have me as their leader?”.

Tony removed his helmet and looked at Kara before asking “you don’t remember me do you?”.

Kara smirked and tightening her grip on her sword she replied “no but I’m sure I’ll remember you after I have slayed you human”. Swinging her sword towards him Kara was caught off guard when the Iron Man blocked her attack and sent the sword flying across the hall. Kara furious at what had happened lunged herself at the Man of Iron hoping to knock him back so she could reach her sword but failed when all her punches and kicks were blocked. Standing a few feet back she said “you’re a clever little human but you won’t be for long”. Raising her hand she blasted the Iron Man and growled when he blocked it”.

Tony grew weary of fighting Kara and in a last minute attempt to save her he lunged at her knocking them both to the ground. Before Kara could recover he quickly pressed the secret button to manually remove the suit. When the suit fell from Kara he pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear “I know you are still in there Kara. Stop this chaos and come home to me”.

Kara listened to his words confused as why the enemy would say such a thing before scrambling out his arms and asked “why show pity on me human, I’m nothing to you”.

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at the confusion in Kara’s eyes before replying “you’re my family Kara, you’re my daughter and I won’t stop until you remember who you are and where you belong”.

Feeling confusion cloud over the darkness in her mind Kara pushed herself back into the corner of the hall trying to find her last memory but when she couldn’t she whispered “leave me alone human”.

Tony scooted closer to Kara determined to try again when a golden light was shot at Kara from behind him and when he turned around he saw Odin and Loki combining their magic. Not understanding what was happening Tony leapt at them but was held back Loki who said “do not interfere Man of Iron”. 

Tony watched as the golden light engulfed Kara and clenched his fists when he heard her scream. It was torture but finally Odin and Loki stopped the magic and taking a deep breath Odin said “we have removed the darkness and corruption from her and made her human. She won’t remember anything that happened in the Void, you are free to raise her as your own Son of Stark”.

Seeing Loki holding Odin up Tony asked “what about the Chitauri and the portal and will Thanos look for her again?”.

Loki shook his head and said “no he won’t. I’ve removed the hold he has on her and now if you’d excuse me Father needs to rest”.

Tony watched Loki help Odin down the hall before scooping Kara up in his arms and walking to her bedroom. Seeing Thor coming toward him he said “I owe a lot of thanks to you and your family Thor for helping me get Kara back”.

Thor nodded his head and said “don’t worry about it Tony all is well now and Kara is safe. When do you plan to return home?”.

Tony smiled and said “I’ll return home tomorrow, Kara needs to sleep after everything she’s been through”.

Nodding his head Thor let the Iron Man continue his walk to Kara’s bedroom before going to see his Father and Mother.

-

Odin stood on the balcony to his and Frigga’s bedroom looking down at the city of Asgard running everything that had happened since Loki had returned over in his head. Loki had only been a pawn so something stronger could be created and with Kara to lead his army the Nine Realms had been put in danger. What bothered Odin was if the mad Titan could create Kara could he create another and when would he decide to do that and threaten the Nine Realms again. Hearing footsteps behind him he turned around and saw Frigga approaching him. Clearing his throat he asked “are you well my dear?”.

Frigga smiled and rubbing a hand over her baby bump she replied “yes I am well and so is Jane. She really does love our Loki, you should have seen her reunion with him”.

Odin smiled at Frigga glancing down at the baby bump he said “I’m glad Loki has found someone to love and as for Thor I’ve heard some tale that he is courting Lady Sif”.

“That’s great my love. Don’t keep thinking over everything that has happened and what could happen in the future. Enjoy the here and now and the only future you have to think about is who gets up at night to settle the next prince or princess of Asgard”.

Odin chuckled and placing a hand on Frigga’s baby bump he said “I don’t need to guess because I know it will be me. Now come it’s time for sleep as I would like us to be well rested to see Tony and Kara’s departure tomorrow”. Nodding her head Frigga followed Odin back inside.

Deep in the Void Thanos paced the floor angrily and looking at the Other he roared “how could we lose Kara again, you were supposed to make sure her loyalty to me would not be broken”.

The Other bowed towards Thanos and said “my apologies Master but it seems that Odin and Loki combined their magic and turned her into a worthless human and removed all the memories of her time in the Void. Kara is lost to us”.

Thanos looked out into the empty cosmos before smiling and sitting on his throne he said “all is not lost as there is always Ragnarok and as soon as the Gods have destroyed themselves the Nine Realms are free for me to conquer”.


	22. Chapter 21

The rising of the morning sun brought Asgard into a new day and as the King and Queen left their chambers they both realised that today was the day that Tony was taking Kara back to Midgard.

Looking across at Odin Frigga asked “Odin is it right to let Kara return to Midgard”.

Yes Frigga it is. Tony Stark seems to care for the child and you know as well as I do that he won’t leave without her” replied Odin as he linked Frigga’s arm with his.  
Smiling at Odin Frigga said “I will miss her greatly”.

Odin stopped walking and turning Frigga to face him he said “I will miss her too Frigga but she must go with Son of Stark and if she ever wants to come and visit then she will be welcome”.

“Thank you Odin” said Frigga before she kissed her husband on the cheek and then they both continued their walk to the room they had breakfast in.

Tony sat in a chair by Kara’s bedroom waiting for her to awake. In truth he had no idea how to get her to remember him but he refused to give up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked down at the floor secretly praying to god that Kara would remember him and that she would be safe. His thoughts were interrupted by the rustling of sheets and a small groan. Looking up he saw Kara’s eyes slowly opening and her nose crinkling as she yawned. Smiling slightly he sat up and asked “did you sleep well Kara?”.

Kara rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looking around her in confusion she asked “did I pass out when Heimdal brought us to Asgard?”. 

Tony nodded his head and said “um yes you did, you’ve been asleep for a few days but don’t worry we can go home today and as for those Chitauri that were chasing us they’ve been destroyed”.

Kara nodded her head again and feeling her stomach rumble she said “that’s great but I need food before my stomach caves in and then we can go home”.

Nodding his head Tony smiled at Kara before saying “I’ll wait for you outside” before he left the bedroom excited that Kara seemed back to normal. 

Kara watched him go before climbing out of the bed and stretching. She felt well rested but her muscles felt weakened. Pulling on a blue Asgardian dress and gold flat sandals that strapped up to her knee. Brushing her hair she left the room and seeing Tony waiting for her she said “I’m ready now Dad, I need to eat now”. Tony felt tears spring to his eyes at Kara calling him Dad before he pushed them back and smiling he led them down the hall to where they were to join the King and Queen of Asgard for breakfast.

-

Loki and Jane sat at the breakfast table listening to Thor who spoke of Sif and nothing else and seeing Odin and Frigga smirking Loki said “well that’s amazing brother that you found someone to love. Tell me when do you plan to propose?”.

Thor gave his brother a broad smile and shrugging his shoulders he replied “it’s early days yet but when I do you’ll know. Now you tell me Loki have you and Jane decided on what to call my future niece or nephew?”.

Jane giggled and nodding at Loki she heard her husband say “whether it’s a boy or a girl I will let Jane choose the name”.

Thor smiled at his brother glad to see him back to his old self and hearing the door open he turned and saw Tony and Kara enter the room. Frigga stood and welcomed them both to the table and as they sat down she asked “how are you feeling Kara?”.

Kara smiled at Frigga and then at Odin before replying “I’m feeling a lot better Queen Frigga just anxious to get home”.

Odin nodded his head and turning to Kara he said “Kara you may go home after breakfast but when you do you can’t use Heimdall to bring you back to Asgard whenever life gets tough. You will only be allowed to return when one of us sends for you, do you understand?”.

Kara nodded her head and feeling somewhat saddened she said “I understand Odin and don’t worry I won’t be calling for Heimdall every second of the day”.  
Odin smirked at her cheeky manner and without another word said they all ate their breakfast and chatted with Kara and Tony about what Kara should expect when living on Midgard.

The farewell was a sad one and standing on the Bifrost for the last time Kara felt tears prick her eyes which she pushed back as Loki approached her. Taking her hand in his he placed a kiss on her forehead and said “Kara we will be looking out for you and if you or yours are ever in danger don’t worry because we will come I promise you that”.

Feeling the tears escape Kara said “thank you Loki for everything you did for me and maybe some day we will meet again”.

Heimdall stuck his sword in the Bifrost opening the portal and Kara and Tony were transported back to Midgard away from the dangers that Asgard often had to face. When the Bifrost closed Odin turned to Loki and asked “tell me Loki why did you promise her that when you know what I said to her”.

Smiling softly Loki said “because it’s true, I will look out for her and I believe after everything she has been through she deserves that promise to be made to her”. Odin nodded his head and left the Bifrost site with Frigga and Thor leaving Loki and Jane to themselves. 

Helping Jane onto the back of his horse Loki climbed on behind her and asked “are you happy here Jane?”.

Jane nodded her head and replied “ I am happy here as long as you are with me and it won’t be long until we will be adding another to our family”.

Loki smiled and giving his horse the nudge they made their way back to the palace content that that he had found her when he did. 

The End For Now.


End file.
